The Legend of Zelda The pink world
by Kairi Takahashi
Summary: Décidément Link ne s'arrêtera jamais de sauver le monde, surtout quand il est menacé par un ennemi particulièrement méchant et particulièrement rose.
1. Le résumé

**salut salut tous le monde !Je vous présente un petit résumé du nouveau Zelda, qui se nomme "The Legend of Zelda The pink world" (en même temps, vous l'aviez déjâ remarqué, sinon vous serriez pas la je crois )**

**Link a encore de nouvelle aventure devant lui, que du bonheur , bon pour l instant il n y a que le résumé, si l'idée vous plais, je commencerais l'histoire (et j ai meme une boîte du jeuavec présentation des personnages et tout le reste qui va avec qui a été faite par une amieà moi)**

**Laissez moi des petits commentaires pour savoir si je me lance dans cette idée. Merci d'avance pour vos réponce - !**

* * *

Link est encore plus classe, avec un nouveau style et de  
nouvelles armes (attention, avec un couteau de cuisine et un  
plateau en plastique, il va sauver le monde en un clin d'oeil!)

L'histoire commence avec Ganondorf, tranquille dans son  
château à rien faire, et tout à coup, _PAFFFFF!_! Un énorme  
méchant vient le manger tout cru et vole le pouvoir de Ganondorf!  
Encore plus terrifiant, encore plus sadique, encore plus gros,  
encore plus rose, il ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'il devienne le  
maître du monde, pour que le monde ne devienne que du  
rose, que tout le monde porte du rose, que la Terre devienne  
une énorme boule de chewing-gum à la fraise, et encore  
pleins de trucs avec que du rose. Le nouvel ennemi détesté  
de tous, Kirby! _éclairs qui font peur_

Link doit à nouveau affronter le mal et devra détruire Kirby pour  
sauver le monde du rose (surtout que Link ne veut pas porter du  
rose, parce qu'il trouve que ça fait pédé sur lui).

Mais le grand méchant Kirby _encore_ _les_ _éclairs qui font peur_  
mettra pleins de ses sbires en travers de sa route, comme le  
terrible Rondoudou ou l'horrible Porcinet, sans oublier le terrifiant  
Hamtaro, et encore plein de méchants.


	2. L'arrivée de Kirby

**Salut tous le monde !**

**Voilà le 1er chapitre des nouvelles aventures de notre petit héros qu'on aime beaucoup... Link !**

**Donc l'histoire est écrite par moi, aucun des personnages ne viennent de moi (dommage ), et je voulais remercier Tora-chan qui a corrigée toute les fautes d'orthographe, donc si y a des fautes c'est pas de ma faute (woua le jeu de mot XD).**

**Ce chapitre est sur Ganondorf et Kirby. Vous allez savoir comment a fait notre petite boule rose pour avoir battu le grand méchant !**

**Aller ! Bonne lecture a vous !**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

**Tout commença dans un grand château qui se trouvait tout en haut d'une grande colline tellement haute qu'on avait du mal à en voir le sommet. Ganondorf habitait ici avec ses tous nouveaux alliés.**

_Ben oui, les autres, Link les a tués, fallait bien les remplacer !_

**Celui-ci était assis sur son trône, le coude posé sur un accoudoir et sa tête posée sur sa main.**

_Quand on s'appelle Ganondorf, il faut se prendre pour le maître du monde pour se la péter devant les copains._

_Ganondorf : La ferme ! C'est pas vrai, ce trône n'est que le reflet de ma puissance._

_Voix Off : Toi, parle pas ! Je suis la narratrice je fais et je dis ce que je veux._

_Ganondorf : C'est pas une raison pour raconter des conneries._

_Voix Off : Bon chut ! On avance, là c'est a toi de parler, alors parle._

_Ganondorf : Pffff, okay okay, c'est bon._

**- J'ai faaaaaim ! Dit le grand méchant en posant son autre main sur son ventre.**

**- Désolé seigneur Ganondorf, mais nous n'avons plus de provisions et nous attendons encore que les monstres reviennent avec la nourriture !**

**C'étais un petit homme qui devait même pas faire un mètre de haut tellement il était minuscule ; il étais le conseillé qui adulait, chérissait, suivait Ganondorf partout.**

_Le vrai faux cul, quoi._

**- Mais putain ! Ca fait depuis cinq heures qu'ils sont partis ! Ils foutent quoi ?**

**- Heuuuu… en même temps… ne le prenez pas mal, mais habiter sur une colline très très haute dans un coin paumé, ça aide pas trop pour faire les courses.**

**Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs.**

**- Pfffff ! je savais que j'aurais pas du écouter ce lutin, mais il ma dit que pour se prendre pour le roi du monde c'étais l'idéal. Grrrrr ! Faut que je pense à prendre des chevaux la prochaine fois.**

**- Certainement sir, vous avez tout à fait raison… Mais… depuis quand vous écoutez des lutins ?**

**- Depuis que je cherchai une maison.**

**- Oui, suis-je bête.**

**Ganondorf leva la tête au ciel en s'arrachant les cheveux.**

**- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais y a rien à faire ici ! C'est horrible ! Je vais péter un câble-heu !**

**- Vous n'avez qu'à enlever la princesse Zelda, comme ça vous aurez un peu de compagnie.**

**- Non, elle est trop chiante comme fille, il lui faut toujours des trucs de riches, en plus elle voulait pas se marier avec moi, encore moins faire l'amour avec moi, et puis c'est pas un bon coup, il faut toujours la violer, ce n'est plus amusant. De toute façon, je préfère les rousses.**

**- Vous n'avez qu'à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Link… proposa le minus.**

**- Non, j'en ai marre de me faire ramasser la gueule à chaque fois.**

**- Alors, allez tuer des gens…**

**- J'en ai pas envie non plus, c'est fatiguant, et en plus, il faut les chercher les humains à tuer, et c'est pas dans ce trou perdu que je vais trouver ne serait-ce qu'un renard.**

**- Je sais pas moi ! Faîtes la cuisine, le ménage, du sport, du dessin, regarder des filles à moitié à poil, se bourrer, ce droguer !… Y en a des trucs à faire.**

**- UN ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire la cuisine, vu que mes imbéciles d'esclaves le font pour moi. DEUX ! Le ménage, pareil, et en plus c est un truc de gonzesse. TROIS ! Ca me tente pas. QUATRE ! Je suis pas un gosse. CINQ ! C'est déjà fait. SIX ! Déjà fait aussi, et SEPT ! J'ai pas envie de mourir à cause de la drogue, Link se foutrait trop de ma gueule ! répondit-il comptant sur ses doigts à chaque nouvelle proposition.**

**- En même temps, Link se foutait déjà de votre gueule à chaque fois qu'il vous éclatait en combat.**

**- N'en rajoute pas. Trouve plutôt un divertissement au lieu de raconter des conneries.**

**- Je suis à court d'idées moi, maintenant.**

**- Ben trouve en, et vite.**

**- Moi, j'en ai une, d'occupation…**

**Ganondorf et le minus se demandaient d'où venait cette voix particulièrement aiguë et moche.**

**Tout d'un coup, la porte en face de nos deux méchants s'ouvrit super vite.**

_C'est pour faire style « je suis très très méchant je fais du bruit avec la porte »._

_Des coups de tonnerres qui font peur retentirent. _

**Ganondorf et le minus regardèrent la porte mais ne trouvèrent personne. Ils baissèrent les yeux et ils virent un truc apparemment vivant. C'étais un animal, enfin non un monstre, en fait on c'est pas trop ce que c'est, mais bon ça existe, quoi. Il était rose avec de gros yeux, des petites pattes de cinq centimètres et des chaussures rouges très moches. Il avait un regard méchant.**

_Là, vous devriez avoir peur, normalement._

_Ganondorf : Comment veux-tu avoir peur de cette chose ?_

_Voix Off : Ben je sais pas, mais c'est le gros méchant de l'histoire, donc faut avoir peur de lui._

_Ganondorf : Désolé, mais j'y arrive pas._

_Voix Off : Bon pas grave, fais semblant au moins._

_Ganondorf : Je vais essayer, mais je garanti rien._

**- Heuuuu… c'est quoi ce truc ? se demanda Ganondorf.**

**- Ah ! C'est peut être un de vos monstres qui s'est déguisé en boule rose pour vous faire rire, mon seigneur.**

**- Je ne suis pas un déguisement, je suis Kirby !**

_coups de tonnerre qui fait peur _

**- C'est quoi, Kirby ? Un éléphant rose ?**

**- Tu ne connais pas mon nom ? Pourtant, je suis très célèbre.**

**- Je crois que si je t'avais vu une fois ou si j'avais entendu ton nom, je m'en serais souvenu tellement c'est pourri.**

**- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Ganonflorbe.**

**- C'est GANONDORF !**

**- Ouais, si tu veux. Bon, je suis venu pour prendre possession de ton royaume.**

**- Quel royaume ? La foret ? Tu veux être le roi des écureuils ?**

**- Non, en fait, je veux conquérir le monde et il me faut un trône avec un royaume pour commencer mon ascension vers la conquête du monde.**

**- Toi ? Tu veux conquérir le monde ?**

**- Ben, c'est ce que j'ai dis.**

**Ganondorf et le minus restèrent sans bouger, puis éclatèrent de rire.**

**- PWOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Cette chose ! gueula Ganondorf en pointant Kirby du doigt, veux conquérir le monde ! C'est la meilleure ! HAHAHAHAHA !**

**- JE SUIS SERIEUX !**

**- Oui, oui, HAHAHAHA ! Oh, le minus, tu as fait fort, je te félicite d'avoir engagé un mec aussi con pour réussir à me faire rire comme ça !**

**- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais je ne l'ai pas engagé, ça devait être une surprise pour vous ! Et je ne m'appelle pas minus !**

**- On s'en fout de ton nom ! Enfin, il faut que je sache qui la enga…**

**- JE NE SUIS PAS UN PHENOMENE DE FOIRE-HEU ! JE SUIS KIRBY, LE FUTUR MAITRE DU MONDE ! cria la boule apparemment super énervée de ne pas être pris au sérieux.**

**Il commençait à être rouge de colère et de la fumée sortait apparemment par ses oreilles, bien qu'on ne le voyait pas du tout.**

**- Oh ! Attention, tu deviens méchant, je risque d'avoir peur si tu continues.**

_Voix Off : Ganondorf…_

_Ganondorf : Ben quoi, t'en connait beaucoup des boules roses qui viennent te dire qu'ils veulent conquérir le monde, toi ?_

_Voix Off : Non, pas vraiment, mais bon, sois sympa avec lui, il va être le grand méchant de l'histoire quand même !_

_Ganondorf : Pfff, on peut même pas rigoler avec toi._

_Voix Off : Allez, sois sérieux !_

**Ganondorf se calma pendant que le minus continuait à se rouler par terre en rigolant.**

**- Et pourquoi veux-tu conquérir le monde ?**

**- Je veux que le monde ne soit fait que de rose, que le monde devienne une boule de chewing-gum à la fraise ! dit il avec des étoiles dans les yeux et avec plein d'espoir.**

_Ganondorf : Je peux ?_

_Voix Off : Fais-toi plaisir éclata de rire _

**Ils rigolèrent à s'en faire mal à la gorge.**

**- Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ?**

**- Il suffit de voir ta gueule et tes ambitions !**

**- Tu devrais te prosterner devant ma puissance.**

**- HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Pourquoi tu veux que je me prosterne ? Pour être à ta taille ? Ca dois pas être facile d'être un truc rose moche, petit et avec un nom à coucher dehors !**

**- ARRETE DE TE MOQUER DE MOI ! cria la petite boule rose avec un regard d'assassin.**

**- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me sortir ta baguette magique de merde avec un tutu et tu va me danser la macaréna ?**

_Voix Off : Pourquoi la macaréna ?_

_Ganondorf : Je sais pas, c'est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête._

**Kirby commençait vraiment à s'énerver.**

_Et ça donne, un Kirby énervé, je vous le dis._

**Il sortit de nul part un gros marteau et se jeta sur Ganondorf. Celui-ci s'arrêta de rire, alors que le minus était toujours en train de rigoler comme un con. Kirby fit un bond et donna un grand coup sur la tête de Ganondorf.**

**- Tiens, dans ta gueeeeeeeule-heu !**

**Mais le marteau était en fait un marteau en plastique qui fait un couinement quand on tape avec. Ils regardèrent la boule rose visiblement étonnée de son arme et repartirent dans leur 'rireparty'.**

**- Merde, je me suis gouré de marteau ! dit-il en se grattant la tête.**

**Tout d'un coup, deux monstres de deux mètres de haut arrivèrent dans la salle.**

**- Vous avez appelé des renforts pour me battre, c'est ça ? Jamais vous ne m'arrêterez !**

**Les monstres s'avancèrent et l'un d'entre eux écrasèrent Kirby qui n'eut pas le temps de partir en courant.**

**- Mon seigneur, l'équipe est revenue avec les courses, vous pouvez venir vous installer dans la salle à manger, le dîner va être servi.**

**Ganondorf reprit son sérieux. Voyant que le minus rigolait encore, il lui donna un grand coup sur la tête pour qu'il s'arrête.**

**- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Vous pouvez disposer.**

**Les monstres partirent et Kirby était complètement aplati. Il vola comme une feuille, les deux hommes le regardèrent voler dans le ciel. La petite boule pris une grande inspiration et gonfla ses joues pour redevenir normal.**

**- Bon, c'était très divertissant, merci beaucoup, mais j'ai faim. Allez, à plus, petite chose.**

**- Je ne te laisserai pas partir !**

**Il se mit en face de lui et lui barra la route comme il le pouvait et avec un regard méchant. Ganondorf s'arrêta devant lui les mains dans les poches.**

_Ganondorf : Dis ?_

_Voix Off : Oui ?_

_Ganondorf : Je peux le tuer ?_

_Voix Off : Non._

_Ganondorf : Pourquoi ?_

_Voix Off : C'est le grand méchant de l'histoire je te l'ai déjà dis, tu peux pas le tuer._

_Ganondorf : La poisse…_

**Kirby ouvrit la bouche et commença à aspirer Ganondorf. Celui-ci ne pût rien faire pour…**

_Voix Off : GANONDORF !_

_Ganondorf : Quoi ?_

_Voix Off : Tu sais très bien quoi ! Pourquoi t'as shooté dans Kirby ?_

_Ganondorf : Je vais pas me laisser aspirer par lui, quand même !_

_Voix Off : Si, justement ! Tu dois te laisser avaler par lui pour qu'il puisse prendre possession de ton pouvoir._

_Ganondorf : Mais je veux pas moi ! Après Link va encore se foutre de ma gueule s'il sait que je me suis fait battre par cette chose !_

_Voix Off : Oui, mais t'as pas le choix, alors laisse-toi avaler, un point c'est tout._

_Ganondorf : Dis ?_

_Voix Off : Oui ?_

_Ganondorf : Je peux te tuer ?_

_Voix Off : Non._

_Ganondorf : Pourquoi ?_

_Voix Off : Parce que sinon il n'y a plus d'histoire._

_Ganondorf : Ca serait pas plus mal._

_Voix Off : Ta gueule et fait toi avaler._

_Ganondorf : Non !_

_Voix Off : Bon, tu l'auras voulu._

_Le temps s'arrêta, la Voix Off prit Kirby dans les airs, lui ouvrit la bouche, le posa devant Ganondorf. Elle se mit derrière lui et claqua des doigts pour que le temps revienne à la normal _

**Donc je disais : Kirby ouvrit la bouche et commença à aspirer Ganondorf. Celui-ci ne pût rien faire pour se débattre tellement ce fût rapide.**

_Elle donna un grand coup de pied au cul de Ganondorf pour qu'il tombe dans la bouche de Kirby et elle disparut dans les Ténèbres _

**- SALOOOOOPE-HEU ! gueula Ganondorf pendant qu'il disparaissait dans la bouche de Kirby.**

**Le minus resta bouche bée. Comment son maître pouvait-il se faire avoir aussi connement ? Et surtout pourquoi il a crié « salope » alors que Kirby est un mec ?**

_Hé ! Hé !_

**La boule rose s'avança vers le trône et se retourna. Il sortit une couronne en carton, la mit sur sa tête et sortit une épée en polyester. Il la pointa vers le ciel et dit :**

**- Maintenant que c'est moi le plus fort, le monde deviendra rose !**

_coups de tonnerre qui font peur _

**- Oh ! Oui bien sur… Grand maître sérénissime, répondit le minus.**

_Faux cul, va._

**- MOUHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis le plus puissaaaaaaaaaant !**

**- On est pas dans la merde ! se dit-il a voix basse.**

A Suivre...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Voilà maintenant vous savez comment Kirby est venu au pouvoir ! Il est trop fort Kirby !**

**Le 2eme chapitre est sur notre héros qu'on adore... Link ! Merci d'avoir lu la fic, à bientôt ! Ah et je ne suis pas contre de gentil (ou méchant ) reviews ! **


	3. Le départ de Link

**Salut vous tous ! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour mettre le 2eme chapitre mais ma correctrice atitré avait la flemme XD ! Mais non Imouto je rigole ! Merci encore pour cette correction !**

yue-redmoon : j'avais pas vraiment capté pour la drogue au début tout simplement par ce que je n'avais pas prévu de faire "vivre" Ganon pendant l'histoire. Il ne devait même pas y avoir de commentaire de moi (et encore moin de Ganon) mais vu que les choses on changés... XD Ganondorf deviendra (enfin il l'est déjà mais on le sais pas encore ) un drogué de la vie ! enfin tu verras dans le prochain épisode !

Tora-chan : Héhé je pense qu'on c'est déjà pris pleins de tomates dans la gueule avec cette histoire (c'est pas bien pour moi Kratos aime pas les tomates buhuhuhuhu). Ma imouto à moi qui grâce à elle, va peut être rendre notre nouvel opus de The Legends of Zelda réel avec la boite du jeu et même la notice qui va avec ! Que demander de plus ! Remarque maintenant que j'y pense ca doit bien faire plus d'un an que j'avais fait ce délire et que je me suis réveillé maintenant pour l'écrire .

**Ce 2eme chapitre, se passe dans la forêt Kokiri ! Et donc vous allez enfin voir notre super Héros... Link ! "applaudissement et pompom girl".**

**Bonne Lecture a vous !**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Aux fins fonds de la forêt Kokiri, dans une cabane perchée sur un arbre.**

_Ganondorf : 'tain, mais c' est un clochard Link, il habite dans une cabane perchée sur un arbre, ce con!_

_Voix Off : Heu… T'es pas censé être mort, toi?_

_Ganondorf : Si._

_Voix Off : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là?_

_Ganondorf : Ben je m'emmerdais, alors je suis venu faire les commentaires._

_Voix Off : Ca change pas de l'habitude._

_Ganondorf : Ben j'en ferai encore plus que d'habitude!_

_Voix Off : J'ai le droit de faire une objection?_

_Ganondorf : C'est à cause de toi que je me suis fait butté par Kirby, alors non! tu n'as pas le choix. Je resterai avec toi._

_Voix Off : La poisse… --_

_Ganondorf : Tiens, vu qu'on va rester ensemble, tu pourrais me dire comment tu t'appelles, non?_

_Voix Off : En quoi le fait de connaître mon prénom va changer quelque chose?_

_Ganondorf : Parce que je vais pas t'appeler Voix Off! C'est bien trop moche._

_Voix Off : Ouais, t'as raison… Je m'appelle Kairi_

_Ganondorf : Heu… Finalement, je préfère Voix Off._

_Voix Off : Ca fait depuis dix minutes que tu me fais perdre mon temps et à me gonfle pour connaître mon prénom, et maintenant tu veux m'appeler Voix Off ?_

_Ganondorf : Heu… oui._

_Kairi sort un marteau d' une tonne (c'est cool d'être le narrateur, on peut être super puissant) et tapa Ganondorf. Celui-ci agonisa par terre avec des tourbillons dans les yeux, des étoiles sur la tête et recouvert de sang avec quatre dents flottant dans la flaque rouge._

_Voix Off : A partir de maintenant, tu m'appelles Kairi! Okay?_

_Ganondorf leva son pousse vers le haut : Okay…_

_Kairi : Bon, on continu!_

**Donc, je disais… Au fin fond de la forêt Kokiri, dans une cabane perchée sur arbre, vivait pour le temps d'un été un couple très très heureux: Link, notre héros, et Zelda notre… heuuuu… notre princesse. Tout deux étaient occupés à faire… enfin des choses… vous voyez ce que je veux dire!**

_Ganondorf avec un grand sourire : Non, on voit pas._

_Kairi : T'es qu'un enfoiré._

_Ganondorf : Allez, vas-y, dis ce qu'ils font! Une narratrice se doit de tout raconter._

_Navie : Il a pas tort._

_Kairi : Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ici, Navie?_

_Navie : Ben, je vais pas déranger Link et Zelda!_

_Kairi : C'est sûr, mais bon, j'ai déjà Ganondorf ici, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une luciole en plus de ça._

_Navie : Je suis pas une luciole! Je suis une fée._

_Ganondorf : Roh Navie, laisse Kairi continuer à raconter son histoire._

_Kairi : Enfoiré!_

_Navie : Oui, désolée, je retourne dans la forêt._

_Kairi marmonne : Bon débarras et reste-y!_

**Bon alors, Link et Zelda étaient dans la chambre de Link et faisaient… bon, ils faisaient l'amour.**

_Et c est tout à fait normal, puisqu'ils sont humains._

_Ganondorf : Ouais, enfin, des elfes._

_Kairi : Je te dis merde! Okay ? De toute façon, y a pas de honte à dire ce qu'ils font, parce que tous le monde la fait et le fera d'abord! Donc c'est normal d'en parler «dans sa tête» ! 'tain, mais ils avaient que ça à faire! Le faire jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive!_

_Ganondorf : Alors, s'il ne faut pas avoir honte d'en parler, tu peux même raconter les détails!…_

_Il se prit un gros coup de poing sur la tête._

_Kairi : Continus à dire de telles conneries et je te désintègre sur place._

_Ganondorf : Tu peux pas le faire._

_Kairi : C'est moi la narratrice, donc j'ai tous les pouvoirs._

_Ganondorf : Tu n'oseras jamais!_

_Kairi le regarde avec des yeux d'assassin : Tu le penses vraiment?_

_Ganondorf : Okay, okay, j'ai rien dit. Allez, continues l'histoire, tout le monde t'attends._

**Pendant leur grand moment de plaisir, à quatre heures de l'après midi. **

_Non, je ne donnerai pas les détails de ce qu'ils font, sauf si on me supplie à genoux._

**Tout à coup, un grand cri à l'entrée du village retentit. Tout le monde se précipita vers l'endroit où le cri avait résonné et vit une fille en train de courir d'un air effrayé.**

**Pendant ce temps, nos deux amoureux ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qui se passait, mais Zelda réalisa que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond :**

**- Link? dit-elle, essoufflée.**

**- Oui? répondit-il, aussi essoufflé qu'elle.**

**- Je crois… qu'il y a un problème dehors.**

**- Et alors? fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.**

**- Je ne sais pas… ça m'inquiète.**

**Il arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda.**

**- Tu préfères qu'on arrête de se procurer du plaisir pour voir une fille en train de gueuler? **

**- T'as raison, j'ai rien dit.**

**- Je préfère ça, conclut-il, l'air excité.**

**Ils continuèrent sans ce soucier de la fille. Tout à coup, Navie arriva :**

**- Link! Link! Link! Link! Link!**

**Ils durent s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.**

**- NAVIE, DEGAGE!**

**- Mais, Link…**

**- DEGAGE DE LA! PUTAIN, TU VOIS PAS QU'ON EST OCCUPE!**

**Elle partit, toute triste.**

_Navie pleure : Il m'a jeté, il est méchant, Link!_

_Kairi essaye de une taper dans le dos de la fée : Mais non, c'est sur le coup de l'excitation, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit._

_Link : Si je le pensais, elle sait très bien qu'il ne faut jamais me déranger pendant que je suis en train de me faire plaisir._

_Navie partit en pleurant encore plus._

_Kairi : Link… -- _

_Link : Oui?_

_Kairi : Tu fais quoi ici?_

_Link : Navie et Ganondorf sont là, alors pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de venir aussi?_

_Kairi : Ganondorf est mort et il s'emmerde, et Navie est une fée dépressive donc ça peut passer, mais toi, t'as rien a faire ici!_

_Link : Ganon! T'es mort? Roh le boulet! Comment ça se fait? Tu es tombé de ton cheval?_

_Ganondorf : Tu verras plus loin dans l'histoire, sale lutin._

_Link : En attendant, je suis vivant, moi!_

_Kairi : Oui, alors casse-toi! Vous me gonflez, je voudrai finir ce chapitre avant l'année prochaine!_

_Link : Oui, oui, c'est bon! Je retourne d'où je viens._

_Kairi : Oh, en fait, Link... _

_Link : Oui ?_

_Kairi : La prochaine fois que tu viens ici, ait au moins l'intelligence de t'habiller._

_Link se regarda et remarqua qu'il était nu comme un ver, et Ganondorf éclata de rire en le traitant de boulet._

_Link : Ouais, j'y penserai._

_Kairi : Quel con… --_

**Link et Zelda repartirent là où ils avaient dû s'arrêter. Soudain, une fille arriva, toute paniquée :**

**- Link! C'est horrible!**

**- PUTAIN, MAIS LACHEZ-MOI!**

**Ses nerfs ne tenant plus, il prit son épée et la balança sur la fille et la…**

_Kairi : J'EN AI MA CLAQUE!_

_Ganondorf, Link et Navie regardèrent Kairi avec de gros yeux._

_Kairi : J'EN AI MARRE DE ME FAIRE INTERROMPRE PAR DES BOULETS PAREILS TOUTES LES DEUX LIGNES!_

_Link : Heu…Oui, mais je…_

_Kairi : ENTRE L'UN QUI S'INCRUSTE ET QUI FAIT DES COMMENTAIRES A CHAQUE PHRASES, L'AUTRE QUI CHIALE PAR CE QU'ELLE C'EST FAIT JETER PAR UN LUTIN, ET LE DERNIER QUI BUTE UNE FILLE PAR CE QU'IL ARRIVE PAS A SE FAIRE ZELDA ! VOUS TROUVEZ CA NORMAL!_

_Les trois victimes étaient regroupées dans un coin, tétanisées par la peur en faisant non de la tête._

_Kairi attrape Navie : Toi, tu dégages d'ici et t'arrêtes de pleurer ou je t'en colle une!_

_Navie les yeux pleins de larmes (enfin, on suppose, vu qu'on voyait plein de gouttes qui partaient de cette petite boule) : Oui…_

_Kairi attrape Link : Toi, tu retournes à ta place, tu lâches Zelda et tu suis cette fille! ET TU LA TUE PAS! Okay!_

_Link : Oui oui ,bien sûr!_

_Kairi regarde Ganondorf : Et toi, tu ramènes tes fesses ici et tu te calmes avec tes rires qui commencent à me taper sur le système!_

_Ganondorf : Oui oui, c'est bon, j'arrive._

_Kairi : Et si je suis encore dérangée pour des conneries, je vous plombe._

_Ils firent oui de la tête et partirent à leur poste tandis que Kairi remonta le temps jusqu'au moment où la fille arriva dans la maison de Link._

**- Link! C'est horrible!**

**Il s'arrêta et regarda la fille.**

**- Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais avec la princesse! dit-elle en se retournant, gênée.**

**- Ce n'est rien Saku, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'habille tout de suite.**

**Il sortit du lit, laissant Zelda nue sur le lit, serrant la couverture sur son corps afin de cacher son corps pendant qu'il allait s'habillait. Il alla rejoindre Saku tandis que Zelda resta seule dans la chambre pour s'habiller quand l'envie lui viendra.**

**- Alors, quel est le problème?**

**- Et bien, Tida est partie dans la forêt et elle a été attaquée par une sorte de pouce à l'envers avec des pattes et une tête de cochon dessus.**

**Link regarda Saku avec de gros yeux, l'air complètement perdu.**

**- Hein? **

**- Enfin, elle a été attaquée par un monstre rose.**

**- Elle est blessée?**

**- Ben en fait…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu il y a?**

**- Son corps et ses vêtements son devenus ….**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Dépêche-toi! Raconte! Tu m'inquiètes, là!**

**- Elle est devenue… rose… comme un bonbon.**

**Link tomba par terre. Zelda arriva entre-temps et dit:**

**- Elle est devenue rose bonbon?**

**- Oui, c'est horrible, tout son corps a prit cette couleur quand le monstre l'a touchée, et la couleur ne veut pas partir, c'est vraiment horrible ce qu'il lui arrive!**

**Link se releva:**

**- Tout ça pour… une couleur?**

**- Je t'en pries Link, sauve Tida!**

**- Mais comment tu veux que je la sauve? Et puis c est même pas la sauver, elle a simplement changé de couleur.**

**- Tue cet ignoble monstre rose! Tout ce qu'il touche devient rose! Notre forêt avec ce vert tellement magnifique est en train de mourir sous le rose!**

_Link : J'ai le droit de refuser?_

_Kairi : Non._

_Ganondorf : Dommage, le rose t'irais si bien..._

_Link : Ta gueule!_

**- Bon, d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour tuer cette chose.**

**- Merci mon hérooooos!**

**Elle se retourna et parla par la fenêtre.**

**- C'est bon les gars, il a accepté, enlevez les tomates!**

**Les habitants de la ville étaient persuadés que Link allait refuser d'aider Tida à cause de cette histoire de fou et s'étaient préparés à lui faire un accueil très… sauce tomate. Saku partit voir son amie et remercia encore Link pour son courage.**

**- La confiance règne dans ce village… se dit-il.**

**- Ca m'étonne que tu ai accepté de faire un truc aussi pourri, dit Zelda.**

**- Ben… disons que mon petit doigt me dit que si j'avais refusé, je l'aurais beaucoup regretté.**

_Kairi : Ca, tu peux en être sûr._

_Ganondorf : C'est de la dictature, quand même._

_Kairi : C'est de l'autorité, ce n'est pas la même chose._

_Ganondorf : Bien sûr --_

**Link prit sont épée, son arc, son bouclier et d'autres trucs pour combattre, et partit s'enfouir dans la forêt.**

**- Link!**

**C'était Zelda qui l'arrêta à l'entrée du village:**

**- Quoi?**

**- Je vais faire un tour au château pour aller prendre du savon et du shampoing, j'en ai plus. Tu peux me raccompagner, s'il te plaît?**

**- Déjà! Mais tu avais une bouteille pleine il y a une semaine!**

**- Ben je sais, mais… tu sais à quel point cet endroit est… indigeste.**

**- Zelda, on en a déjà parlé, on critique pas mon village! J'ai toujours habité ici et je suis pas sal pour autant! On a pas les mêmes moyens que dans ton château, alors arrête avec tes goûts de luxe !**

**- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas cet endroit, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit venir ici tout l'été!**

**- Parce que je l'ai décidé.**

**- C'est pas une réponse, ça!**

**- Oh! Et puis merde, rentre chez toi avec tes 254 serviteurs et vient pas faire chier!**

**- Link ! Tu as vu comme tu me parles!**

**- Rah! Déjà qu'on a pas put finir de faire l'amour et que en plus je dois aller me battre contre un pouce à l'envers avec une tête de cochon rose, tu vas pas me gonfler avec tes shampooings et tes savons! T'as qu'à prendre Epona, mais t'as intérêt à vite rentrer chez toi, par ce que dans dix minutes, je l'appelle! **

**Il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Zelda resta bouche bée et avait la tête d'une personne qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.**

**- Un pouce à l'envers avec une tête de cochon rose!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Voila, la suite au prochain épisode ! Vous allez voir le beau Link en action (enfin presque)**

**Je tiens à ouvrir une parenthèse qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec la fic .**

**Tora-chan, en corrigeant la fic, à rajouté ses quelques mots pour nous parler de l'homme qu'elle admire le plus... Ren Tao (de Shaman King au cas ou si vous le savez pas). Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé de cette homme, et bien Tora-chan c'est fait un plaisir de vous le décrir XD ! Bonne mini lecture !**

Ren, c'est l'être le plus exquis que la Terre n'ai jamais porté Bien qu'il soit petit, tout son corps n'est que beauté et sensualité ! Des yeux magnifiquement dorés, des cheveux soyeux aux reflets violets, un torse glabre musclé, des bras merveilleusement taillés, un visage fin qui peut exprimer à la fois l'obstination et la douceur d'un façon tellement sincère que s'en est troublant, bref ! Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire devant ce corps dont chaque centimètre carré n'est que perfection, se pâmer ! Se pâmer devant autant de beauté !

**Voila, ca c'est fait ! Tu voulais que je l'efface et ben NON ! Tu écris quelque chose dans ma fic tu l'assume ! Je le met quand même na XD ! Ne me tue pas, de toute façon personne ne va lire ce que j'ai écris après les **XxXxXxXx** ! XD.**


	4. Link VS le pouce à l’envers

**Salut tous le mondeeeeeee ! **

**Désolé je reviens tout juste d'une fête assez arrosée et donc voila quoi ! Heu... Mais pourquoi je dis ça moi aussi ? Enfin on s'en fou bref...**

**Voila le 3eme chapitre de up rien que pour vous public (ok je me calme j'ai compris).**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez pouvoir admirer notre fabuleux, magestueux et homme verte (non c'est pas Géant vert je vous rassure vous êtes bien dans la bonne fic, vous vous êtes pas trompé) LINK ! Oui oui applaudisser vous avez le droit (j'ai mal à la tête c'est normal ? ok je me la ferme). **

**Bon alors bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**Eu attendez j'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews !**

**Tora-chan : Je suis chiante si je veus na ! Et t'avais qu'à pas mettre une superbe descrition de Ren ! Au faite j'ai bien vu ta petite notation sur moi pendant la fic et je te déteste mais continu quand même à corriger mes fics .**

**yue-redmoon :Ouai t'as vu faux être sévère avec eux sinon ils font n'importe quoi héhé . Tu voulais la suite ? La voila !**

**Aller cette fois bonne lecture à vous tous !**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Link s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt. Navie ne tarda pas à le rattraper:**

**- Hey! Link! Attends-moi!**

**- Pour quoi faire? dit-il en la regardant, tout en continuant d'avancer en marche arrière.**

**- Je suis ta fée! Tu dois rester avec moi!**

**- Tu m'as assez gonflée à me suivre depuis que je suis gosse, tu vas pas me faire chier à me suivre pour battre une chose qui change la couleur des gens en rose.**

**- Mais… Mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des ennuis!**

**- Heu… Au pire, je ressemblerai à un pédé, et dans ce cas je m'empalerai avec ma propre épée tellement j'aurais honte.**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Link! dit-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes (c'est une supposition, je le répète).**

**- Ecoute Navie, je…**

**- Oh nooooooon!**

**- Mais j'ai encore rien dit!**

**- Non, pas ça!**

**- Mais quoi, alors?**

**- Mais retourne-toi, imbécile! Tu vois pas que je ne te regarde pas!**

**- Mais je vois pas tes putains d'yeux, comment veux-tu que je le sache?**

**- RETOURNE-TOI !**

**Link se retourna (enfin) et vit que la forêt était devenue complètement rose, de l'herbe aux toiles d'araignées.**

Ganondorf : Heu, c'est quoi cette phrase?

Kairi : Ah, je me disais aussi que la fic était trop calme.

Ganondorf : Tu vas pas t'en plaindre, aussi…

Kairi : Non, non, au contraire, c'était même génial! Tu peux même continuer.

Ganondorf : Oui, mais avant ça, je voudrais savoir ce que ça veut dire ce truc là, 'de l'herbe aux la toiles d'araignées'?

Kairi : Ben, je ne peux pas dire de l'herbe au ciel, vu que le ciel n'est pas rose, et c est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête.

Ganondorf : Ahhh okay! Mais c'est un peu pourrie, la toile d'araignée.

Kairi : Et ta connerie, elle est pas pourrie?

Ganondorf : Pourrie? réflexion intense ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça.

Kairi : Prends un miroir et regarde-toi, tu vas vite t'en souvenir --

Ganondorf : Ta gueule…

Kairi : Bon, sur cette belle parole, je continue l'histoire.

**- La forêt est toute rose! geula Link.**

**- Merci, j'ai bien vu.**

**- Putain, c'est aussi moche que la robe de Zelda!**

**- T'as trouvé que ça, comme comparaison?**

**- Attends, tu vas pas me dire que la robe de Zelda est belle quand même!**

**- Oui, c'est sûr, c'est très moche, mais c'est pas une raison pour dire des méchancetés sur les vêtements de sa femme!**

**- Elle en dit bien, des méchancetés sur les miens, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrai pas en faire autant… Et je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, mais elle a voulu te foutre un tutu rose pour que tu ais l'air 'plus à son image de princesse'.**

**- Ne m'en parle pas, j ai dû fuir pendant des semaines pour qu'elle abandonne cette idée.**

**- Alors, elle est jolie cette forêt comme ça, n'est-ce pas?**

**Link regarda partout en se demandant quelle était cette voix si enrhumée, si faible et si gamine tout en sortant son épée et son bouclier. Il se mit en position d'attaque.**

**- Qui a parlé?**

**- C'est moi!**

**- Qui ça, moi?**

**- Ben moi, là! Je suis juste devant toi!**

**Il se retourna et ne vit personne.**

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule?**

**- Baisse la tête!**

**Link baissa la tête et vit une chose très… petite, en train de sautiller et d'agiter les bras. Notre héros s'accroupit pour être à peut près à la même taille que la chose et l'examina. Cette petite chose de vingt centimètres arrêta de bouger.**

**- Alors… un pouce à l'envers… **

**Il penchât sa tête sur le côté puis après la remit droite.**

**- Et une tête de cochon rose… **

**Il vit de petites oreilles et un groin de cochon. Il planta son épée au sol, remit son bouclier sur le dos et se releva, les mains sur les hanches, l'air déçu.**

**- Alors, c'est toi la chose qui a foutu Tida en rose?**

**- Une petite fille blonde qui a l'air très conne, avec un panier et des habits verts, et qui chante tout le temps des chansons pourries avec sa copine?**

**- Heu… Ouais, c'est bien elle.**

**- Alors oui, c'est bien moi! dit-il, l'air fier.**

**- On ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais si petit… C'est tellement pitoyable que ça me donne même pas envie de rire.**

**- Hein! Je t'interdis de critiquer ma taille, sale lutin vert! Si tu continues, tu vas finir comme cette forêt! gueula la chose en pointant Link du doigt.**

**- On ne pointe pas les gens du doigt, c'est malpoli.**

**- Et c'est malpoli de critiquer les gens qu'on ne connaît pas!**

**- Tu t'appelles comment, en faite?**

**- Je suis le mignon…**

**Il pris une tête avec des yeux de chien battu.**

**- Le fort…**

**Il montra ses muscles (enfin, ce qu'il avait, c'est a dire pas grand chose).**

**- Le beau…**

**Il souries d'un air de gosse de riches.**

**- Le sensible…**

**Il prit un mouchoir et laissa échapper une petite larme.**

**- Le…**

**- Bon, abrège, tu t'appelles comment? s'impatienta Link.**

**- … Porcinet… répondit-il, l'air déçu et en même temps énervé.**

**Link se mit à rigoler, ce qui énerva encore plus le petit cochon.**

**- Porcinet! Ha ha ha ha ha! Quel nom de merde!**

**- Link, un peu de sérieux, on est en mission! dit Navie en le regardant.**

**Elle se mit à la hauteur de Porcinet et lui dit sérieusement.**

**- Rends la couleur de cette forêt et celle de Tida à la normal, tout de suite!**

**- Pas question!**

**- Et pourquoi? Quel est ton but?**

**- Je ne fais qu'accomplir les désirs de mon maître.**

**- Qui est ton chef?**

**- Je ne vous dirais rien!**

**- Link, fais quelque chose et arrête de rire!**

**Il s'arrêta.**

**- Oui, t'as raison! J'avais complètement oublié d'appeler Epona, ça fais plus de dix minutes que Zelda est partie.**

**Il mit ses doigts dans la bouche et siffla très bruyamment, enfin, assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, ce qui cassa les oreilles de Navie et Porcinet.**

**- Mais t'es vraiment trop con! On s'en fout d'Epona! cria la fée.**

**- Moi, je m'en fous pas! J'ai pas envie de marcher! Epona me manque! Et puis après, Zelda va raconter des conneries sur moi à Epona et ça va la perturber.**

**- Depuis quand Zelda parle aux chevaux?**

**- Depuis qu'elle a pas d'amis.**

**- Et les serviteurs? Elle leurs parle pas?**

**- Si! Elle le faisait, mais on lui a demandé d'arrêter parce qu'ils commençaient à tous démissionner tellement ils en avaient marre de l'entendre débiter ses conneries.**

**- Et les villageois?**

**- Il y en a un, il en avait tellement marre qu'il s'est pendu.**

**- C'est triste…**

**- Non, au contraire! C'était l'aubergiste! Du coup, j'ai eu de la bière gratuite et à volonté pendant une semaine, le temps que l'on trouve un remplaçant.**

**- Tu es vraiment sans cœur, Link…**

**- Ben écoute, quitte à mourir, autant que ça serve à quelque chose, c'est un mal pour un bien, et puis comme on dit, la mort de certain fait de la bière pour les autres.**

**- Personne n'a jamais dit ça.**

**- Ben tiens, grâce à lui, j'ai même inventé un nouveau proverbe!**

**- Bon, passons… Et pourquoi Zelda te parle pas, à toi?**

**- Ben déjà, si elle raconte des trucs sur moi, elle va pas me le dire, et puis un jour elle a voulu le faire et je lui ai dit que si elle me racontait une fois sa vie, on baisait plus. Alors du coup, elle le fait jamais.**

**- Ah ouais! Bonne solution!**

_Ganondorf : MERDE-HEUUUUU!_

_Kairi : Mais t'es malade de gueuler comme ça!_

_Ganondorf : PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, JE SUIS TROP CON!_

_Kairi : Mais arrête de gueuler comme ça! Surtout pour dire ça! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_

_Ganondorf : J'ai complètement oublié mon champ! Il va pourrir!_

_Kairi : Ton champ de quoi?_

_Ganondorf : OH MERDE-HEUUUU!_

_Kairi : QUOI ENCORE!_

_Ganondorf : Et ma livraison!_

_Kairi : Quelle livraison?_

_Ganondorf : Je reviens!_

_Kairi : Mais putain, ça veux dire quoi tout ça, je comprends rien! note de Tora : rassure-toi, ça te change pas de l'habitude :p_

_Ganondorf part_

_Kairi : Le vent souffle dans la vallée --_

**- Hey oh! dit Porcinet en agitant les bras pour qu'on le remarque.**

**- Quoi, le cochon? demanda Link.**

**- Je suis pas un cochon!**

**- T'es quoi, alors?**

**- Heu… Je suis…**

**- Bon, bref, tu veux quoi?**

**- Ben, vous étiez bien venu pour vous battre, c'est ça?**

**- Ouais, mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus grand.**

**Porcinet recommença à s'énerver.**

**- Je vais te tuer!**

**- Heuuuuu… Et comment?**

**- Je sais pas, mais je vais trouver!**

**- Ton attaque, c'est même pas une attaque qui peut tuer, c'est une attaque qui rend les gens rose.**

**- Oui, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'en fait, il suffit que tu me touches pour que tu le deviennes!**

**- Merci, maintenant je le sais.**

**- Et merde! Je lui ai dévoilé ma puissance cachée! dit-il en se cognant la tête contre le premier tronc d'arbre qu'il trouva.**

**- C'est une puissance, ça?**

**Le petit cochon reprit son sérieux, se retourna pour regarder Link et dit:**

**- Maintenant, fini de discuter! C'est l'heure du duel!**

**- Hey oh! On est pas dans Yu-Gi-Oh, donc tu te calmes.**

**- Depuis quand tu connais ça, toi? demanda Navie.**

**- Heuuuuuuuuu…**

_Kairi : Désolée, j'ai pas put m'empêcher de leur faire dire ça ._

**- Bon, assez parlé, battons-nous!**

**- Tu me gonfles à dire ça.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne te gonfle pas, toi? demanda Navie.**

**- Baiser Zelda et faire chier le monde, pourquoi?**

**- Okay, j ai rien dit, oublie ça.**

**Porcinet se mit face à Link en posture de gars de western.**

**- Tu vas être condamné à être tout de rose, après tu seras tellement déprimé que tu mettras fin à tes jours tout seul! Mouh ha ha ha ha!**

**Link était prêt à faire taire cette chose. Il se munit de son épée.**

**- Tu ne prends pas ton bouclier? demanda Navie.**

**- Ben ça me sers à rien, il suffit de ne pas le toucher, c'est tout.**

**Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent des bruits de galopade arriver à toute allure vers là ou était Porcinet. Celui-ci se retourna pour regarder vers le coin sombre de la forêt, ainsi que Link et Navie. Tout d'un coup, ils virent une tête de cheval, mais Porcinet était trop petit pour le distinguer et il n'eut le temps de voir qu'un énorme sabot lui tomba dessus pour l écraser.**

Ganondorf : Ouf! Je suis sauvé!

Kairi : Mais quoi, à la fin? Tu m'as encore interrompu en plein dans l'histoire, là!

Ganondorf : Désolé, mais j'avais complètement oublié de prendre mon bien le plus précieux.

Kairi : Et c'est quoi?

Ganondorf : Mon champ de cannabis que j'ai eu le temps de sauver dans mon château, et ma commande d'héroïne, d'extasie, d'opium, de cocaïne et d'amphétamines.

Kairi : Oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête, j'aurais dû m'en douter --

Ganondorf : Haaaa! Les plaisirs de la drogue! C'est encore mieux que n'importe quelle femme!

Kairi : Tu sais que la drogue provoque l'augmentation du rythme du pouls, c'est à dire des palpitations, la diminution de la salivation, c'est à dire que tu as la bouche sèche, le gonflement des vaisseaux sanguins, ce qui veut dire que tu auras les yeux rouges, et même parfois, la sensation de nausée. Et tu sais aussi que chez les personnes les plus fragiles, l'usage de cocaïne peut provoquer des troubles psychiques, une grande instabilité d'humeur, des délires paranoïdes ou des attaques de panique. Et qu'en accroissant l'activité psychique, la cocaïne provoque des insomnies, des amnésies et des phases d'excitation. Et je rajouterai même que les pailles utilisées pour 'sniffer' peuvent transmettre les virus des hépatites A,B et C si elles sont partagées par plusieurs usagers.

Ganondorf : Non, et alors?

Kairi : Ben, en clair, la drogue, c'est pas bien.

Ganondorf : Je m'en fous, je suis déjà mort, ça peux rien me faire à part me donner du plaisir!

Kairi : Et depuis quand les fantômes peuvent-ils se droguer?

Ganondorf : Depuis que je suis ici et que je suis mort sans vraiment être mort vu que tu peux me toucher et surtout me frapper.

Kairi : Si je me souviens bien, avant de mourir, quand tu t'emmerdais dans ton château, tu disais, je cite : 'J'ai pas envie de mourir à cause de la drogue, Link se foutrait trop de ma gueule!'

Ganondorf : Ben en fait, personne ne le savait que je me droguais, ça donnerait une mauvaise image de moi pour le premier épisode.

Kairi : Tu as déjà une mauvaise image, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf : D'ailleurs, mon champ de cannabis est dans une salle cachée de mon château où personne n'est jamais allé et dont personne ne connaît l'existence.

Kairi : Ta salle de bain?

Ganondorf : Bon, bref! Maintenant que je suis mort et que je n'apparais plus dans l'histoire, je peux bien m'éclater à le crier haut et fort: J'AIME LA DROGUE ET JE SUIS FIER D'ETRE UN TOXICOMAN!

Kairi : Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu ne vas pas revenir dans l'histoire?

Ganondorf : Comment j'y retournerai?

Kairi : Attends, j'ai pas dis que tu allais revenir, c'est pas sûr encore, on verra bien la suite des évènements.

Ganondorf : Je m'en fous, j'aime la drogue et j'en suis fier!

Kairi : Et c'est quoi cette canette de Coca-Cola et ce pot de Nutella?

Ganondorf : Ah, ça? C'est l'idéal quand on vient de finir de se droguer, ça augmente encore plus le plaisir de manger et boire des bonnes choses!

Kairi : Je savais pas que ça existait, à cette époque.

Ganondorf : N'oublie pas qu'on est dans une fic et qu'on peux faire tout ce qu'on veut!

Kairi : Oui! Je peux même t'oublier, ça serait pas plus mal.

Ganondorf : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi, je vais ranger mes affaires et m'en rouler une petite. Tu en veux?

Kairi : Non merci, ça ira… Bon j'en étais où? Ah oui, Porcinet s'est fait écraser par un cheval!

**Le cheval en question était Epona qui venait à la rencontre de son maître. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et Link lui caressa la tête avec sa main.**

**- Brave bête, lui dit-il en souriant.**

**- Link! Regarde! Epona a tué Porcinet! dit Navie qui était venue voir les dégâts, et c'était pas jolie à voir, un Porcinet écrasé.**

**- Oh! C'est bien, ma chérie! C'est une super jument hyper forte! Elle a tué le méchant monstre tout moche pour sauver son maître adoré, lui dit-il en frottant sa tête contre la sienne, ce qui avais l'air de faire plaisir à l'animal.**

**- C'est incroyable comme tu es gaga avec elle!**

**- C'est pas vrai, j'suis pas gaga!**

**Navie s'approcha de la jument et vit un truc accroché à la sangle.**

**- Eu… Link?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu il y a?**

**- Regarde ce qu'Epona nous a ramené.**

**Link regarda où Navie pointait son doigt et vit un tissu rose tout déchiré. Il l'enleva et vie que c'était…**

**- Mais c'est la robe de Zelda! crièrent les deux compagnons.**

**- Elle a pas dû avoir le temps de rentrer au château quand tu as appelé Epona, du coup, elle est partie brusquement et Zelda a dû être accrochée à la sangle et est tombée en déchirant la robe… J'espère qu'elle était pas trop proche du château, sinon elle va t'étrangler. J espère que ça t'a servit de leçon ce…**

**Navie regarda Link et le vit en train de faire des papouilles à Epona.**

**- Oh! C'est bien, ma chérie! Elle a réussi à foutre Zelda la honte de sa vie devant des centaines de personnes! Elle a voulu venger son pauvre maître qui marchait tout seul super énervé à cause d'elle, dans cette dangereuse forêt en compagnie de ce monstre! Ma petite Epona, elle était très triste de ne pas partir avec moi à l'aventure, hein ma chérie?**

**La jument lécha la joue de Link.**

**- Ha ha ha! Oui, toi aussi, tu m'as manquée! Et en plus, maintenant Zelda est en sous-vêtements, je te dis pas la honte! Hé hé! Ça lui apprendra à vouloir s'emparer de toi!**

**- Il est vraiment pitoyable… dit Navie en partant en direction du village. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Voila voila ce chapitre est terminé !**

**Bon, étant donné que je vais être absente pendant un certain temps, je ne pourrais pas écrire tout de suite la suite, donc je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer. Bon, c est surtout que j'ai un mal de crâne terrible et que j'ai sommeil et que je me réveille tôt demain et que... Mais pourquoi je raconte ma vie moi ? Enfin bref... Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et on se retrouve au chapitre 4 !**

**A et aussi bonne rentré a vous tous ! Bon ok la, j'ai vraimetn exagéré, désolé tous le monde je vais aller dormir j'irais mieu demain**


	5. Rencontre entre Kirby et Link Partie I

**Salut tous le monde !!! Et oui je suis enfin de retour avec la suite des aventures de Link !!! Suis vraiment désolé de l'attente je n'avais plus du tout l'occasion de continuer cette fic et après fallais que ma très cher Tora me la corrige XD**

**Donc voilà la suite ! Attention ça rigole plus car il sagit de la fameuse rencontre entre Link et Kirby !!!! "applaudir"**

**Ok j'arrête je vous laisse profiter de la lecture Bonne lecture a vous tous :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Pendant que Link faisait des câlins à Epona, une personne arriva en courant vers notre héros, une lettre à la main :**

**- C'est vous, Link ?**

**Celui-ci sursauta à la vue de cet homme qui était aussi droit qu'un piquet et qui se tenait à deux centimètres de Link. Navie revint sur ses pas en entendant le cri de Link :**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Link ? **

**- Y a un fou qui me connait !**

**- Mais c'est Nestor !!**

**- Qui ?**

**- Nestor ! Un domestique de la princesse Zelda.**

**- Haaaaaaaa !**

**- Bon, vous êtes Link oui ou non ?**

**- Heu… Oui…**

**- Tenez, une lettre de la princesse Zelda.**

**Link regarda Epona qui le regarda aussi, puis ils regardèrent le domestique.**

**- Vous êtes venu à pied jusqu'ici ?**

**- Oui, en courant.**

**- Et vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?**

**En effet, le domestique ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, pas même une goutte de sueur.**

**- Non, je ne connais pas la fatigue, j'ai l'habitude de courir de longue distance, donc si je n'étais pas habitué, la sueur mouillerait mon costard. Pouvez-vous lire vite la lettre, la princesse attend une réponse de votre part.**

**- hA ouais c'est vrai, la lettre !**

**Il prit la lettre et commença à la lire.**

_**Cher Link,**_

_**Je tiens à te signaler qu'Epona « TON » cheval est partie au galop à ta rencontre en plein milieu de la vallée en emportant ma robe avec elle.**_

**- Ouais je sais, je l'ai dans mes mains.**

_**J'imagine que c'est toi qui a dû l'appeler, et tu dois te douter que j'étais TRES gênée de ce qui c'est passé.**_

**- C'est vrai que tu as exagéré sur ce coup.**

**- Elle avait qu'à prendre une autre robe avec elle, je pouvais pas prévoir.**

_**Et j'imagine qu'au moment ou je t'écri,s tu dois être avec elle et tu as dû voir ma robe, j'espère que tu lui donneras un bon châtiment pour son impertinence. J'ai bien mis une demi-heure pour essayer de revenir au château sans trop me faire voir et en vous maudissant de tout les noms qui me passais par la tête. **_

**- Ouais t'inquiète pas, elle aura une triple ration de carotte en plus.**

_**Tu sais très bien que je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée de Ganondorf maintes et maintes fois.**_

**- Ouais, ben pas moi.**

**- Link, t'es toujours obligé de commenter à haute voix chaque phrase de Zelda ?**

**- Ferme-la, j'fais ce que je veux, cette lettre est pour moi, donc si t'es pas contente, tu te tires.**

**- C'est bon, c'est bon, je dis plus rien. **

_**Et que je t'aime, tu ne dois pas en douter.**_

**- Tu parles, elle m'a dit qu'elle restait avec moi par ce que j'étais le sauveur du monde et parce que je baisais bien.**

_**MAIS FAUT PAS EXAGERER ! Tu oublies que je suis la princesse de ce royaume.**_

**- Je risque pas de l'oublier, vu que tu me le répètes au moins quarante fois par jour.**

_**Et que mon image est en réalité l image du royaume.**_

**- On vit vraiment dans un monde pourri, alors.**

_**Donc, à partir de maintenan,t nous irons vivre dans mon château.**_

**- QUOI ?! SALOPE !!**

_**ET NE TE PLAINS PAS ! T'AVAIS QU'A PAS ME FAIRE UN COUP PAREIL ! **_

**- C'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas me faire chier !**

_**En tout cas moi, je ne mettrai plus les pieds dans ta forêt, et vu que tu m'aimes, tu n'y iras plus non plus pour me faire plaisir.**_

**- Tu peux toujours crever !**

_**N'oublie pas d'aller chercher mes affaires au village et rejoins-moi vite.**_

**- Pour les brûler t'en fais pas, j'oublierai pas.**

_**Bisous, je t'aime.**_

**- Faux cul !**

_**Zelda.**_

**Link se retourna vers sa petite fée.**

**- Navie ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je reste avec Zelda, moi ?**

**- Tu m'avais dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait beaucoup d'argent et qu'après tu pourrais être riche dès que vous vous mariez, et que de toute façon tu pouvais aller voir les autres filles de la forêt si un jour il t'arrivait d'avoir envie de diversifier ta vie sexuelle.**

**- La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de ne jamais me mettre avec une princesse pour son argent.**

**- Je t'y ferais penser, mais pendant qu'on discute, elle t'attend.**

**- Je lui dis quoi alors ? demanda le domestique.**

**- Que je vais la tuer.**

**Le domestique se retourna, prêt à courir, mais Link l'arrêta en mettant sa main sur son épaule.**

**- Je rigolais ! Restez-là !**

**- Très bien. Quel est votre message, alors ?**

**- Ne dis rien de méchant à Zelda, s'il te plait Link, ça risquerait de mal finir après. N'oublie pas que c'est avec l'argent de Zelda qu'Epona mange les meilleures carottes du royaume.**

**- Ne jamais être dépendant d'une femme, on me l'a toujours dit. J'suis vraiment débile parfois, faudrait vraiment que je me punisse en me frappant.**

**- J'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, vous savez ! s'impatienta le domestique.**

**- Bon très bien… Alors dites-lui que je vais prendre ses affaires et que j'arrive, mais qu'il est hors de question que je dorme dans sa chambre. Déjà que ses robes sont moches, si en plus je dois dormir dans une chambre rose, j'aurai plus qu'à me pendre.**

**- Très bien, je fonce !**

**Il se retourna et partit en courant encore plus vite que l'éclair.**

**- Ce gars me fait peur.**

**- Allez Link ! Ne perdons pas de temps, Zelda est assez en colère comme ça, ne la faisons pas attendre.**

**- Je sens que je vais devoir me faire pardonner à sa manière.**

**- C'est à dire ?**

**- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?**

**- Non, laisse tomber.**

**Ils repartirent vers le village.**

**(' . ') ( '.') (' . ') ('.' ) (' . ') ( '.') (' . ') ('.' ) (' . ') **

**Pendant ce temps, dans son château, Kirby était en train de faire un golf dans la salle du trône. Tout à coup, un monstre en forme de fleur violette entra :**

_Kairi : Non, on stope tout àa ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! Il se passe quoi là ?! GANONDORF !_

_Ganondorf : Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle. Que veux- tu ?_

_Kairi : Comment ça, que veux-tu !? Toi qui me gave tout le temps avec tes commentaires pourris, là tu dis rien du tout, qu'est-ce que t'as ?!_

_Ganondorf saute partout : WOUAAAH, J'AI LE DROIT DE PARLER, TROP BIEN !_

_Kairi : Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

_Ganondorf : PARLER ! PARLER ! PARLER ! PARLER ! PARLER ! PARLER !_

_Kairi : Mais c'est fini oui, Ganondorf… GANONDORF !_

_Ganondorf s'arrête : Ouiiiiiiii !?_

_Kairi : Laisse moi deviner, ce sont tes fameuses plante pas bonnes pour la santé qui t'ont rendues comme ça ?_

_Ganondorf : Heu, un peu… mais j'ai bu de l'eau avec un goût bizarre !_

_Kairi : Hein ? Regarde partout et trouve des bouteilles Mais c'est quoi ça !? Les prend Whisky, Cherry, de la bière et du vin ? Mais tu m'avais pas dis que t'avais commandé que de la drogue ?_

_Ganondorf : Cadeauuuuu !! Avec la drogue-heuuuu ! Vais faire pleins de commentaires ! J'ai le droit !_

_Kairi : Je crois que j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule. Bon… on s'était arrêté dans le château de Kirby._

_Ganondorf : MON CHÂTEAU !! A MOI !!_

_Kairi : Oui, oui, ton château à toi. Bon bref, Kirby jouait au golf et un monstre entrait dans la salle. Voilà c'est tout, la suite !_

**- Mon seigneur Kir…Bouaaah !!**

**Il se prit une balle de golf dans le style.**

_Ganondorf : Wouah ! Il a le style !_

_Kairi : Le style c'est la partie centrale du pisti,l Ganondorf…_

_Ganondorf : Oh, trop fort ! Une fleur, ça a le style d'un pistil !_

_Kairi : Je préfère rien dire… _

**- Désolé… Heu…**

**- _Delphinium_, ou Dauphinelles ou Pieds-d'alouette, comme vous voulez, on m'appelle par ses trois prénoms.**

_Ganondorf : Il a des prénoms compliqués !_

_Kairi : …_

**- Ouais, si tu veux Delphiniumus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je viens vous prévenir de l'échec de Porcinet.**

**- QUOIIIIIII ?!! MAIS QUEL CON CE PORCINET, COMMENT A-T-IL PÛ SE LAISSER BATTRE PAR UN HOMME VERT ?!!**

**- C'est à cause de Link, c'est l'homme le plus puissant du monde, vous savez. Il a réussi à déjouer tous les plans de notre chef Ganondorf ! répondit le minus.**

**- C'EST MOI VOTRE CHEF MAINTENANT !! Je ne suis pas Ganondute !**

_Ganondorf : C'est qui Ganondute ? La fleur parlait de moi, mais l'autre est hors sujet !_

_Kairi : …_

**- Oui bien sûr Messire Kirby, je suis désolé.**

**- Que faisons nous alors ? demanda la fleur.**

**- Je vais aller rendre visite à cet elfe, je vais aller me présenter et lui dire mes idéaux avant de le tuer.**

**- Ca va vous servir à quoi, de lui dire votre plan, si c'est pour le tuer après ?**

**- Tous les grands méchants font ça.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Ben je dois le faire aussi !**

**- Alors direction : le château de Zelda ! s'exclama le minus.**

**- Oui, allons-y !**

**Il posa son club de golf et commença à partir. Le minus le suivit.**

**- Non, toi, tu restes là, fit Kirby en faisant signe au minus de s'arrêter tout en marchant.**

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

**- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être encombré par des imbéciles qui ne me servent à rien, et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'un conseiller pour venir tuer une asperge verte.**

**Le minus s'assit à coté du trône en faisant la gueule.**

**- Au fait, Deplhimitus, toi, tu viens avec moi, dit-il en lui faisant signe de le rattraper.**

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

**- Un grand méchant digne de se nom dois être entouré de biens méchants sujets.**

**- Pff f, galère, dit la fleur en le suivant.**

**- MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE ! gueula le minus. Lui, il a pas envie d'y aller et moi oui, y a vraiment du favoritisme, bordel.**

**- Suis une fille, connard !**

_Ganondorf : Arcichao j'dois vous laisser je sens que ma roue m'appelle ! OUI!!  
Kairi : Depuis quand tu connaît Hamtar,o toi ?_

_Ganondorf : Hamta-qui ?_

_Kairi : C'est encore plus grave que ce que je croyais…_

**Le minus se prit une grosse graine sur la tête et s'étala par terre, inconscient. Kirby fit mine de ne rien entendre. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château et Kirby claqua des doigts pour qu'une sorte d'orque bleu en tutu rose lui amène un poney rose.**

**- Tenez, mon Seigneur.**

**Il se mit à genoux et joignit ses mains pour le faire monter mais Kirby le repoussa.**

**- Je peux monter sans l'aide de personne !**

**L'orque se releva et se poussa pour laisser la boule rose monter. Kirby essaya de toucher la selle mais n'y parvint pas. Il fit donc des petits sauts mais arrivait à peine à la frôler. On pouvait entendre des tous petits ricanements qui venaient des serviteurs de la boule rose, ce qui commençait à l'énerver. Il recula et prit son élan avant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et sauta pour s'agripper à la selle, mais il s'écrasa contre la selle et retomba, et les montres ne pouvant plus se retenir éclatèrent de rire. De la fumée sortit des oreilles de la boule rose et cracha une enclume sur l'orque qui était complètement écrasé. Il y eu un silence et Kirby regarda l'orque.**

**- De toute façon, j'aime pas le bleu.**

_Ganondorf : HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!_

_Kairi : Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_

_Ganondorf : Il est trop drôle Kirby !_

_Kairi : Mais y a rien de drôle là-dedans ! Je sens que je vais pas tenir tout le chapitre…_

**Il regarda l'étriller du poney et remarqua qu'il était à sa hauteur et qu'il pouvait escalader sans problème en passant par là. Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva au-dessus du poney et regarda ses sujets qui contemplaient l'orqu mort.**

**- Delphiniumus ! Viens, on y va !**

**- C'est… Oh, et puis zut, appelez moi comme vous voulez.**

**Elle s'avança vers lui et regarda autour d'elle.**

**- Heu… et moi alors ? J'ai pas de monture ?**

**- Non, tu me suis à pied.**

**- J'ai pas de pieds.**

**- A racines alors.**

**Il tapota comme il pouvait sur le poney pour le faire avancer et commença sa route.**

**- Pfff, j'aurais dû écouter ma mère et servir de décoration dans un cabinet de dentiste plutôt que de faire partie de l'armée Ganondorf. Elle me l'avait dit, qu'il tiendrait pas longtemps, et maintenant je suis à la merci d une boule rose. **

**Elle courut derrière lui et le suivit.**

**- Non mais, faire marcher une fille, normalement c'est l'inverse ! se plaignit la pauvre fleur.**

**- Dépêche-toi, t'es lente ! cria Kirby.**

**- Je t'écouterai la prochaine fois maman, c'est promis !**

(' . ') ( '.') (' . ') ('.' ) (' . ') ( '.') (' . ') ('.' ) (' . ')

_Ganondorf : Rooooon dou dou dou dou ! Rondoudou ! Rondoudou ! Rooooon dou dou dou !_

_Kairi : Heu, Ganondorf…_

_Ganondorf : Oui ?_

_Kairi : Ma question va te sembler conne, mais pourquoi tu chantes la berceuse de Rondoudou ?_

_Ganondorf : Les petits personnages me font penser à lui !_

_Kairi dans son fort intérieur : Moi aussi, je vais te chanter du Rondoudou, mais ce sera beaucoup plus douloureux qu'une berceuse normale._

**Pendant ce temps, Link, Navie et Epona venaient d'arriver sur la place du château d'Hyrule, équipés de toutes les affaires de Zelda qu'Epona devait porter et qui l'empêchaient de voir la route avec le surplus de vêtements qui lui cachait les yeux. Link était munit quant à lui de son équipement de combat, c'est à dire des bombes dans un sac accrochées à sa ceinture, un bouclier, un boomerang, un arc avec des flèches et Excalibur sur le dos, avec en plus, bien entendu, des habits de rechange dans les bras. Quand les villageois virent Link et compagnie arriver, ils se précipitèrent vers eux. Une aubergiste arriva vers eux et leur dit :**

**- LIIIIIINK !! Tu viens nous rendre visite, c'est vraim-…**

**Plus personne ne parlait, ils regardèrent la tête de Link qui était à dix mètres d'Epona, qui était baissée comme s'il venait de perdre une personne très chère à ses yeux. Les villageois n'osèrent plus parler de peur qu'ils n'offensent notre héros, qu'il s'énerve et finisse par tuer tout le monde. Link continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le portail ou deux gardes faisaient leur travail. Il s'avança devant eux, les gardes le virent et se regardèrent avant de porter encore une fois un regard sur l'elfe.**

_Ganondorf : Ooki na koe de pirika pirilala ! Hashai de sawai de utacchae !_

_Kairi : Ganondorf ?  
Ganondorf : Papa, mama, sensei, gamigami ojisan ! "urusa-i" nante ne kazan ga daifunka !_

_Kairi : Tu commences sincèrement à me gaver, tu sais ?  
Ganondorf : Osora ni hibike Pirika Pirilala ! Tonde hashitte mawacchae !_

_Kairi : Okay, j'aime bien Ojamajo Doremi, mais pas au point que tu chantes le générique !  
Ganondorf : Tesuto de santen egao wa manten ! Dokidoki wakuwaku wa nenjuumu kyuu !  
Kairi : TA GUEULE !! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI A LA FIN ! CASSE-TOI ET FERME LA !_

_Donne un énorme coup de pied retourné à Ganondorf qui va s'écraser contre le mur_

_Kairi : Bon, on va enfin pouvoir continuer._

**- Link ? Tu vas bien ? demanda un garde.**

**Il ne répondit pas.**

**- Link, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda l'autre garde.**

**- Descendez le pont-levis s'il vous plait… demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.**

**Un garde ne chercha plus à le comprendre et partit pour descendre le pont, l'autre aperçut Epona.**

**- Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Epona ?**

**Link serra ses vêtements.**

**- C'est bien, elle Link ?**

**Il aquiesa de la tête.**

**- Pourquoi est-t-elle aussi loin de toi ? Et c'est quoi toutes ces affaires ? Il c'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air tri-…**

**- ARRÊTE ! cria-t-il.**

**- Mais… Regarde la, elle…**

**- JE NE PEUX PAS LA REGARDER ! C'est trop dur…**

**Le garde s arrêta, Le pont s'abaissa et le garde retourna à son poste et vit Epona.**

**- C'est quoi ce truc qui avance, là ?**

**Link se retient de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge pour le tuer et avança sans dire un mot, les gardes le suivèrent du regard puis firent de même avec Epona qui était à deux doigts de se prendre le mur. Quand Link fut assez loin, un garde se pencha vers l'autre.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Link ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. **

**- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, ça a l'air très grave, il m'inquiète beaucoup.**

**- Remarque, il paraîtrait que la forêt Kokiri ai été attaquée récement, peut-être qu'il y a eu des dégâts, ou peut-être même qu'il a perdu une amie très chère dans ce combat et qu il essaye de cacher ses émotions.**

**- Et peut-être même qu'il a essayé de cacher le corps de la petite fille au milieu des affaires qu'Epona portait.**

**- Il va tout faire pour la ressusciter et va demander de l'aide à la princesse Zelda.**

**- Il est vraiment très courageux, cacher ses émotions est très dur, il est très fort.**

**- J'espère qu'il va réussir à lui faire les plus belles funérailles qui existent, s'il n'arrive pas à la ressusciter.**

**- Dès que j'ai finis mon service, je lui achèterai une énorme couronne de fleur, la plus belle d'Hyrule, il le mérite.**

**- Je vais t'aider à la payer.**

**Il levèrent leur épées dans le ciel et crièrent.**

**- VIVE LINK !**

**Et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en pleurant.**

_Ganondorf : Sont vraiment… Se prend un coup de poing et perd connaissance._

_Kairi : Je savais pas que t'étais si résistant. Bon… la suite au prochain épisode, Ganondorf m'a trop gavé, j'ai plus envie de raconter ' histoire, je continuerai quand monsieur aura cuvé._

* * *

**Et oui suspense suspense, que va t il se passer, à quand la vrai rencontre entre Kirby et Link ? (oui en faite le chapitre était telement long que j'ai du le couper en 2 :-p)**

**La suite arrivera dans pas longtemps j espère (booster Tora pour l'avoir ) Pour booster Tora taper 1 ! Pour que Gannodorf arrête de faire le con pendant tous les épisodes taper 2 ! (pitier taper 2 !)**

**Ro ca va me regarder pas comme ça, je l'aime bien mon ptit Ganon chéri j'adore quand il me parle sinon ce serais pas marrant de raconter une histoire sans un emmerdeur à ses cotés **


	6. Rencontre entre Kirby et Link Partie II

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le grand retour des aventures de Link !!! Désolé pour les fans (ok y en a pas beaucoup mais pas grave ça fait toujours plaisir :)) pour cette très longue attente... Mais revoilà le grand retour !!! (oui je sais je l'ai déjà dit...). Merci aux dernières personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, vous m'avez prouvés que cet fic n'est ps morte :) (enfin cherchez pas à comprendre )**

**Donc voilà la suite :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Ganondorf : Tain c'est fou comme j'ai mal a la tête !_

_Kairi : Bien fait pour toi, t'avais qu'a pas boire ni te droguer._

_Ganondorf : C'est pas ça le problème, je comprend pas pourquoi quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais la tête en sang et maintenant j'ai une énorme cicatrice et plein de bleus de partout qui me font souffrir le martyr._

_Kairi : A ben c'est balo ça tien._

_Ganondorf : Je me rappelle plus du tout de ma journée d'hier, il c'est passé quoi ?_

_Kairi : Tu m'as fait chier alors je t'ai frappé._

_Ganondorf : ça m'étonne même pas._

_Kairi : A ouai et t'as chanté Hamtaro, Rondoudou et Magical Doremie._

_Ganondorf : Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?_

_Kairi : Hamtaro c'est un petit hamster avec de gros yeux tout mignon._

_Ganondorf : Un hamster avec des yeux tout mignon ?_

_Kairi : Rondoudou c'est un pokémon rose qui ressemble beaucoup à Kirby et qui veut devenir une star de la chanson mais tout le monde s'endort quand il chante._

_Ganondorf : Un pokémon rose qui ressemble à Kirby ?_

_Kairi : Et Magical Doremie c'est une série ou il y a 3 petites sorcières, enfin dans la 1__er__ saison qui font plein de truc sympa pour les gens et travaille dans un petit magasin._

_Ganondorf : Des petites sorcières sympa ?_

_Kairi : Je t'avais dit que tu chantais mal ?_

_Ganondorf : MAIS QU'EST CE QUI M'AS PRIS DE CHANTER DES TRUC AUSSI POURRI !?_

_Kairi : J'aimais beaucoup Magical Doremie quand j'étais plus petite._

_Ganondorf : C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais !_

_Kairi : J'ai jamais vu les derniers épisodes, je m'étais même arrêté la où…_

_Ganondorf : Mais je m'en fou tu sais ?_

_Kairi : Ta gueule ! Tu ma soulé hier avec tes commentaires et tes concerts trop pourri alors tu me laisse finir !_

_Ganondorf : Bla ! Bla ! Bla !_

_Kairi : Ou si tu veus je raconte tout à Link, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de savoir à quel point tu aime un petit hamster qui aime de tout son cœur sa maîtresse et qui ferais tout pour lui faire plaisir._

_Ganondorf : Je suis mort, il peut plus me voir et rien ne me dit qu'il te croira._

_Kairi : Il est déjà venu une fois ici, il peut très bien revenir._

_Ganondorf : …_

_Kairi « montre un caméscope » : Ou peut être que tu préfère que je lui montre la vidéos où tu te prenais pour un hamster, que tu te croyais une superstar et que tu voulais faire des tour de magie avec une baguette et un balais rose ? _

_Ganondorf : Salope ! T'as osé me faire ça !?_

_Kairi : Fallait pas me souler ! Et puis tu étais tellement mignon avec ta petite robe de sorcière._

_Ganondorf : Qu'est ce qui me dit que c'est vrai ?_

_Kairi « montre un extrait du caméscope » : Tu as quelque chose a redire ? _

_Ganondorf : Non c'est bon va s'y continu j'adore t'entendre parler ! _

_Kairi : Merci ! Donc je disais que je m'étais arrêté à l'épisode ou les filles pouvaient devenir des sorcières à par entière mais elles savaient pas si elles allaient le faire et j'invite tout bon fan qui se respect que s'il possède ses épisodes, je veux bien en acquérir pour connaître une bonne fois pour toute cette fin._

_Ganondorf « endormi »_

_Kairi : bon au moins on sera tranquille pour l histoire, let's go !_

**Navie ne supportant plus le silence interminable de Link se mit devant lui pour l****'****arrêter.**

**- Franchement Link, arrête de faire cette tête, tu sais****…**

**- Mais****…****. Elle****…**

**- Link****…**** Elle ne fait que porter les affaires de Zelda****…**

**- Mais elle déteste Zelda ! Pourquoi on doit l****'****humilier et la rendre malheureuse ! Regarde la ! Normalement elle qui est si majestueuse ! Maintenant elle est réduite à porter les affaires d****'****une princesse rose jusqu****'****à en être aveugle comme un âne super moche qui fait HIHAN toute la journée ! Je veux pas qu****'****elle fasse HIHAN !**

**- Link****…**

**Il se retourna et vit Epona s****'****arrêter devant lui.**

**- Ses yeux****…**** Ses magnifiques yeux****…**** On ne peut même plus les contempler tellement qu****'****elle porte de vêtements inutile ! Et à cause de ça, ma chérie s****'****est blessé !**

**- Link****…**** Elle s****'****est seulement pris un petit rocher pointu, elle n****'****a presque pas saignée, je ne sais même pas si elle l****'****a senti une quelconque douleur.**

**- Et si cette pierre était empoisonné, elle est peut être en train de mourir ! **

**- Une pierre empoisonné ?**

**- il y a bien des champignons empoisonnés, pourquoi il n****'****y aurait pas des rochers empoisonnés ? Peut être même****…**** Qu****'****elle va se transformer en âne à cause du rocher et des vêtements ! Elle commence à se conduire comme un âne !**

**- Je savais pas que t****'****avais une imagination aussi débordante.**

**- Pour le bien d****'****Epona toujours.**

**Il lâcha ses vêtements, se précipite sur elle et entoura ses bras autour du coup de la jument.**

**- Ouai enfin, je sais pas si être parano est bien pour Epona. Se dit Navie.**

**- Oh ma chérie, j****'****ai tellement peur ! Je vais tout faire pour te sauver de cette maladie âneique qui te frappe ! Si il t****'****arrivait quelque chose, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais à cette garce !**

**- LINK ! ON EST DANS SON CHÂTEAU SURVEILLE TON LANGUAGE !**

**Il la lâcha et regarda Navie.**

**- Je m****'****en fou, elle a ridiculisé Epona ! Elle va beaucoup le regretter de m****'****avoir obligé à quitter mon village et d****'****avoir rendu malade Epona !**

**- Mais Link ! La maladie âneique n****'****existe pas !**

**- Qu****'****est ce que t****'****en sais t****'****es médecin ?**

**- Et toi alors ?**

**- Moi je ressens la douleur de ma chérie de mon cœur, si elle est malade je le ressens de suite.**

**- T****'****es vraiment irrécupérable parfois****…**

**- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Je t****'****attendais.**

**C****'****étais Zelda. Elle s approcha de Link.**

**- Merci d****'****avoir prit toute mes affaires.**

**- Toi se soir je te sodomise comme un Bonobo !**

**- Comme un Bonobo ?**

_Ganondorf : Comme un Bonobo ?_

_Kairi : T'es déjà réveillé toi ?_

_Ganondorf : Si je parle c'est que je suis réveillé._

_Kairi : Ha Ha Ha très drôle._

_Ganondorf : Ben quoi je suis logique c'est tout._

_Kairi : Je peux continuer ?_

_Ganondorf : bien sur va s'y._

**- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Il se retourna et pointa Epona du doigt, regarde la à cause de toi elle****…**

**- Comment on peut sodomiser un Bonobo ?**

**Il s****'****arrêta et regarda Zelda.**

**- Zelda juste pour savoir, c****'****est quoi un Bonobo ?**

**- C****'****est un serpent venimeux bien sur, tu me prend pour qui ?**

_Ganondorf : Tain mais qu'est ce qu'elle est conne Zelda parfois !_

_Kairi : Parfois ?_

_Ganondorf : Ouai t'as raison, attend même moi je sais ce que c'est un Bonobo, donc tous le monde le sais._

_Kairi : A ça c'est sur._

**Il baissa la tête et décida finalement de ne pas continuer à se plaindre car de toute façon elle ne comprendrait rien à ce qu****'****il voulait dire.**

**- C****'****est pas ça ?**

**- c'est un primate****…**

**- Ah****…**

**- Un singe.**

**- Ahhhh ! Un serpent un singe, je confond souvent les deux !**

**- Pense aux carottes ! Pense au carottes ! Pense aux carottes ! Chuchota l****'****elfe.**

**- Qu****'****est ce que tu dis ?**

**- Non rien laisse tomber, dépêche toi de prendre tes affaires ou je les jette par terre !**

(' . ') ( '.') (' . ') ('.' ) (' . ') ( '.') (' . ') ('.' ) (' . ')

_Ganondorf : C'est quoi ça ?_

_Kairi : Des petits bonhommes qui vont a gauche et a droite._

_Ganondorf : Oui merci je sais voir, mais pourquoi t'as mi ça ?_

_Kairi : C'est pour dire qu'on change d'endroit entre Link et Kirby, c'est mignon hein ?_

_Ganondorf : C'est ignoble._

_Kairi : Ca t'arrive jamais d'être sympa parfois ?_

_Ganondorf : Moi ? Jamais !_

_Kairi : …_

**Pendant que Link et Zelda étaient en train de discuter, Kirby était en haut d****'****une colline pas très loin du château en compagnie de ****Delphinium**

**- Bon****…**** Maintenant on doit faire une entré fracassante.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Comme tout super méchant qui se respecte, quand viens le moment de rencontrer pour la 1ere fois son plus grand ennemie, il doit faire une entré très classe et qui fait peur.**

**- Ne me dite pas que vous avez achetez le livre « être un méchant pour les nuls ».**

**- Eu****…**** il sortit un livre jaune et l****'****avala non non ! Je m****'****y connaît très bien !**

**- Ouai c****'****est ça****…**

**- Bon trêve de bavardage, j****'****ai trouvé un moyen d****'****être impressionnant devant****…**** eu****…**** Il regarda dans la paume de sa main où il y avait écrit le nom de l****'****elfe vert, Link !**

**- Et quel est votre plan ?**

**- Toi tu disparaît, moi je chevauche mon destrier, je tue les 2 gardes en leur tranchant la tête et en même temps que je sauterais vert le pont levis je cracherais une grosse boule de feu et je traverserais pour entrer dans le château et atterrir entre la princesse et****…**** Eu****…**** Il regarde la paume de sa main, Link ! Et puis là ! Mon cheval cabrera et moi je lèverais mon épée avec une tête des 2 gardes au bout et ça finira par un énorme éclair qui foudroiera l****'****arbre et prendra feu.**

**La fleur resta sans voix.**

**- Et ce n****'****est pas finit car la, après que l****'****elfe et la princesse se seront caché je crierais « Hey ! Toi ! Celui que l****'****on appelle le héros de la légende ! Montre toi si tu ne veux pas finir comme se garde » la il sortira et tremblera de peur devant moi, la je lui dirais mes idéos et après je finirais avec un « Je te laisse un cadeau d****'****adieu » la tu apparaît, il aura encore plus peur. Après je me retourne vers le trou encore en flamme et je lui dirais, « Que ça te serve de leçon, elfe, maintenant il y a un nouveau maître » , la je cabre avec mon cheval et je finirais par un « C****'****est moi ! Kirby ! Le maître de ce monde ! » et la je repartirais par la ou je suis entré et tu l****'****explose.**

_Ganondorf : Il a de l'ambition Kirby._

_Kairi : Toi aussi t'as remarqué._

**La fleur regarda son maître expliquer son plan en faisant tout les gestes comme si il y était déjà, puis elle dit.**

**- Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer mais on a plus de cheval.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Vous parlez bien du poney rose ?**

**- C****'****est un cheval !**

**- Comme vous voulez, donc le cheval rose que l****'****orc bleu en tutu rose vous a amenez et que vous avez mi un certain temps avant de le chevaucher, c****'****est bien de celui la que vous parlez ?**

**- Eu****…**** Oui****…**

**- Il vient tout juste de mourir.**

**- Quoi ?**

**La fleur pointe de la feuille le poney effondré par terre.**

**- MAIS COMMENT EST CE POSSIBLE ??!!**

**- Il ne supportait plus d****'****être rose, il a préféré se suicider en arrêtant de respirer**

**- Comment tu sais ça toi ?**

**- Je sais très bien parler le cheval, mon grand frère me l****'****a appris, il a mi toute sa vie à comprendre le langage des chevaux et il a eu le temps de me l****'****enseigner avant de se faire manger par l****'****un d eux.**

**- TU POUVAIS PAS L****'****EMPECHER DE CREVER ??!!**

**- Ben je le comprend le pauvre, être rose est très difficile à porter pour un cheval et c****'****est encore pire si on est un poney, ce n****'****est pas leur couleur.**

**- TOUT CA VA CHANGER QUAND JE SERAIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE !!!**

**- On va avoir l****'****extinction de pas mal d****'****animaux alors. Chuchota ****Delphinium.**

**- Qu****'****est ce que tu dis ?**

**- Rien rien ! On la fait comment notre entré « fracassante » ?**

_Ganondorf : Si on continu comme ça on va jamais finir le chapitre._

_Kairi : C'est justement ce que je me disais, je vais l'aider pour y aller plus vite._

**Kirby regarda partout autour de lui et vit tout d****'****un coup un grand chariot avec du foin.**

**- On va sauter la dedans et on va entrer au château comme ça en se cachant dans le foin !**

**- Comment savez-vous qu****'****il va au château ?**

**- C****'****est marqué à coter.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Regarde !**

**Il se pencha et remarque un écriteau sur le coter du chariot « Je vais au château d****'****Hyrule ».**

**- Mais il est con, pourquoi il a mit ça ?**

**- J****'****en sais rien mais c****'****est notre chance allons s****'****y !**

_Ganondorf : C'est trop pourrit ton idée._

_Kairi : Du moins que ça marche après on s'en fou._

_Ganondorf : Il est vraiment con le nouveau grand méchant._

_Kairi : Ca fait pas trop de différence avec l'ancien._

_Ganondorf : Pardon ?_

_Kairi « siffle » : Bon on continu._

(' . ') ( '.') (' . ') ('.' ) (' . ') ( '.') (' . ') ('.' ) (' . ')

_Ganondorf : Je persiste à dire que c'est moche._

_Kairi : Ta gueule !_

**Pendant ce temps les domestiques avaient presque fini de libérer Epona des affaires de Zelda.**

**- Bon, maintenant on appelle un vétérinaire. Dit Link.**

**- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Zelda.**

**- Tu vois pas qu****'****elle est blessées ?! Et très malade ?!**

**- Eu****…**** Nan.**

**- Même Zelda a remarqué qu****'****Epona allait bien****…**** se dit Navie.**

**- M****'****en fou je veux un vétérinaire et tout de suite ! Je veux pas qu****'****elle fasse HIHAN !**

**- HIHAN ?**

_Ganondorf : HIHAN ?_

_Kairi : Mais ferme là ! Si tu interromps l'histoire toute les 2 minutes on va jamais finir._

_Ganondorf : Je posais seulement une question._

_Kairi : Je m'en fou chut !_

**- VETERINAIRE ! JE VEUS UN VETERINAIRE !**

**- Ro mais t****'****es vraiment chiant quand tu t****'****y met Link ! Pire qu****'****un gosse.**

**- Tu peus parler !**

**- Qu****'****est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Quand on sait pas ce qu****'****est un Bonobo et un primate on se la ferme !**

**- LINK ! Je t****'****interdis de parler comme ça de ta femme !**

**- D****'****un, on est pas mariés, donc t****'****es pas ma femme ! De deux, ma seul femme ici c****'****est Epona ! Et de trois, t****'****as de la chance je t****'****ai jamais frappé, y a des hommes qui font ça toute la journée, maintenant je comprend pourquoi ils faisaient ça.**

_Ganondorf : Il a rai…_

_Kairi « regarde Ganondorf avec une grande envie de le tuer »_

_Ganondorf : Ok c'est bon je dit plus rien._

**- T****'****es vraiment ignoble ! Disent la princesse et Navie.**

**- Et vous vous me gonflez !**

**Un garde arriva.**

**- Excuser moi ?**

**- QUOI !!!!!???? Crièrent le couple.**

**- Eu****…**** c****'****était pour prévenir que le foin était arrivé.**

**- Puis ce que c****'****est comme ça ! Pas de foin pour Epona !**

**- T****'****ES QU****'****UNE SALE EGOISTE TU PENSE QU****'****A TOI !!!!**

**Le garde se dit. **

**- Zelda ne doit pas vouloir ressusciter la petite fille****…**** Quel tristesse****…**** Pauvre Link****…**** Pour qu****'****il crie après la princesse c****'****est que c****'****est vraiment très grave.**

**- MOI ? EGOISTE ?**

**- OUI TOI ! EGOISTE !**

**- JE SUIS TRES GENEREUSE !!!!**

**- ALORS FILE LE FOIN A EPONA !**

**- PAS QUESTION !**

**- FAIT LE OU JE ME TIRE !**

**- NON ! T****'****AS PAS LE DROIT !**

**- TU VEUS ESSAYER ?**

**Elle s arrêta, regarda le garde et lui dit.**

**- Faite le entrer s****'****il vous plait.**

_Kairi : J'explique vite fait la situation._

_Ganondorf : Fait toi plaisir._

_Kairi : En faite Link et Zelda sont réputé pour être le plus beau couple qui durera jusqu'à la mort et bla bla bla tout le reste et notre princesse préféré…_

_Ganondorf : C'est surtout la seul donc c'est obligé qu'elle soit la préféré._

_Kairi : …veut absolument montrer qu'elle est la femme la plus heureuse et qu'elle aime sont mari…_

_Ganondorf : Mais ils sont pas mariés non ?_

_Kairi : Ils ont jamais réussi à le faire en cachette mais ils ont fait croire à tous le monde que c'étais le cas._

_Ganondorf : Ha !_

_Kairi : Et donc Zelda veut absolument rester avec Link déjà par ce qu'il est le sauveur d'Hyrule et de deux par ce que ça lui donnera une très bonne image de rester avec évidemment le sauveur d'Hyrule._

_Ganondorf : Déjà qu'elle a une mauvaise image de l'intelligence alors au moins qu'elle en ai une bonne pour le choix d'un mec célèbre._

_Kairi : Et c'est donc pour ça qu'elle est un peu « obligé » de rester avec Link, mais bon vu qu'il baise bien d'après elle, elle a seulement à le supporter._

_Ganondorf : Je sais pas lequel est le plus à plaindre…_

_Kairi : Les deux à mon avis… Fin de l'explication._

**Le garde aquiesa avec la tête et parti. Zelda s****'****avança pour être le plus prêt possible de Link.**

**- Se soir tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner.**

**- Je savais que t****'****allais dire ça et t****'****en fait pas je sens que je vais être d****'****attaque mais je te sodomiserai quand même comme un Bonobo. Lui dit il en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de Zelda et les tiens autour de son coup pour s****'****embrasser.**

**- Je les comprendrais jamais ses deux là. Se dit Navie.**

**Le chariot entra et se mi à coter d****'****eux. Epona réagit et regarda Link , celui ci après avoir fini d****'****embrasser la princesse laissa tomber un de ses bras pour se tourner vers sa jument.**

**- Oui va s****'****y mange autant que tu veux tu le mérite ma chérie, et ce soir t****'****auras plein de carotte.**

**Elle n****'****attendit pas qu****'****on lui dise une deuxième fois et fonça pour manger.**

**- Faut le faire, elle tu l****'****appelle ma chérie et moi qui suis ta copine non !**

**Il se retourna vers elle.**

**- Toi c****'****est moisi rose.**

**Elle s****'****écarta de lui.**

**- Arrête ! Je déteste que tu m****'****appelle comme ça !**

**- C****'****est bien pour ça que je t****'****appelle comme ça, c****'****est pas ma faute si t****'****as rien dans le crane et que tu t****'****habille en rose.**

_Ganondorf : Il a pas tord._

**- MAIS LACHE MOIIIII SALE CANASSON !!!!!**

**Link et Zelda se retournèrent vers Epona et la vie en train de tirer un truc rose du foin. Elle se pris une petite gifle et lâcha prise pour se réfugier auprès de son maître.**

**- Non mais c****'****est pas vrai de m****'****attaquer en traître comme ça pendant mon sommeil !**

**Kirby vit Link et réalisa qu****'****il était arrivé dans le château.**

**- Merde ! On était déjà arrivé, j****'****ai loupé mon entrée fracassante ! Bon c****'****est pas grave on se débrouillera comme ça.**

**Il sauta du chariot et sortit une épée de son dos.**

**- Mais qu****'****est ce que ça veut dire ? Se demanda Link.**

**Kirby pointa son épée vers Link.**

**- Ainsi c****'****est toi qu****'****on appelle****…**** eu****…**** il regarda sa main, Link ! Le héros de la légende !**

**- On se connaît ?**

**- Je suis ton pire cauchemar ! Il leva son épée vers le ciel. C****'****est moi ! Kirby ! LE MAITRE DE SE MONDE !**

_Ganondorf : Je peus poser une question vite fait ?_

_Kairi : Ok mais dépêche toi._

_Ganondorf : Pourquoi je t'attaque pas pour récupérer la vidéos ?_

_Kairi : Par ce que je suis la narratrice et que j'ai un total contrôle sur tout ce qui se passe._

_Ganondorf : Ouai enfin presque un total contrôle._

_Kairi : Quand même assez pour t'empêcher de reprendre la cassette_

_Ganondorf : La poisse…_

* * *

**Et voila ! J'espère vous donnez une suite rapidement (je suis à nouveau motivé à écrire )**

**A bientôt j'espère !!!**


	7. Link VS Delphinium

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà cette suite tant attendue ! Vous allez savoir ce qui se passe entre les deux plus grands ennemis du monde !!! Ouai !!! Hum... Bon... Je vous laisse dans votre lecture en espérant que ça va vous plaire.**

**Au fait, j'en profite pour faire une petite pub sur ma nouvelle fic, qui s'intitule "Tales of symphonia : Que la Fête commence !" dans la catégorie humour. Pour les fans de Tales of Symphonia bien sûr :)**

**Oh et re au fait flo, t'inquiète pas pour Ganon, il a l'habitude de fumer, il en mourra pas (en tout cas je ne le laisserai pas mourir )**

* * *

**Link et Kirby sont à présent face à face. Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux avec une haine tellement grande que le monde pourrait mourir à tout instant...**

_Ganondorf : C'est quoi cette intro pourrie ?_

_Kairi : Elle est pas pourrie... Tu te rends compte que les pires ennemis de l'histoire sont à 2m de distance ?!_

_Ganondorf : Surtout que Link s'en fout complètement, il regarde des fleurs._

_Kairi : Mais... « regarde Link » Nooon ! Mon intro est fichu à cause de lui !!!_

_Ganondorf : Elle l'était déjà avant... Comme si la terre pouvait mourir à cause d'un regard..._

_Kairi : Tu ne connais pas l'ampleur d'une haine... Hum... Bon, passons..._

–**Ne tremblez pas devant ma puissance, cela ne servirait à rien car je n'aurais aucune pitié pour vous !!!**

–**Zelda, tu as fait installer de nouvelles espèces de fleurs je me trompe ?**

–**Oui ! Enfin tu le remarques ! Elles sont belles n'est ce pas ?**

–**Hey ho ! Je suis là ! Crie Kirby en sautant sur place et en agitant les bras.**

–**Epona peut les manger ?**

–**Non ! Elle a déjà son foin ! Ca suffit comme ça !**

–**Je suis toujours ici ! Je suis un méchant youhou ! Je peut vous tuer si je veux ! Dit-il toujours en sautant sur place.**

–**Faut qu'elle mange autre chose que du foin, c'est pas bon pour elle, sinon.**

–**Peut-être mais pas mes fleurs !**

–**ARRETEZ DE M'IGNORER !!!**

–**Link regarde Kirby :**

–**Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

–**Ben, je suis Kirby, le grand méchant de l'histoire !**

–**Et alors ?**

–**Ben... Voilà... Je suis venu me présenter à mon plus grand ennemi c'est à dire toi, après je dois te montrer ma puissance et te raconter mes idéaux...**

–**Je t'ai fait quoi pour être ton plus grand ennemi ?**

–**Tu es bien l'homme le plus fort de tout Hyrule ?**

**Link en profite pour s'en vanter en sortant Excalibur de son fourreau pour la planter dans le sol et en posant sa main dessus, il prend une pose héroïque :**

–**Oui en effet.**

–**Et je suis le plus grand méchant de tout Hyrule, donc nous sommes ennemis.**

–**Non, mon plus grand ennemi est un type qui fait dix foix ta taille avec une peau de lépreux et avec un nez aussi gros que ton ventre, et qui a aussi un rire pitoyable.**

_Ganondorf : J'ai pas un rire pitoyable..._

–**C'est pas un type qui habite dans un château en haut d'une colline perdu du monde en plein millieu de la forêt ? Demande Kirby**

–**J'en sais rien peut être, il adore les châteaux. Il s'appelle Ganondorf.**

_Ganondorf : Heu attend... Kairi il se passe quoi là ?_

_Kairi : Hi hi hi ! Tu verra bien._

–**Tu dit qu'il est ton plus grand ennemi ? Demande la boule rose avec un petit rire.**

–**Ben... C'est le seul qui ose encore s'attaquer à moi.**

**Kirby se mit à rire très fort, limite à se rouler par terre.**

_Ganondorf : Kairi... il me fait quoi là Kirby ?_

_Kairi : Je vais adorer ce passage !_

–**Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?**

–**Je connais très bien ton cher Ganondi.**

_Ganondorf : Non... il va pas faire ça ?_

–**Tout le monde le connait c'est pas nouveau... répond Link.**

–**Oui mais moi, je suis allé dans son château...**

_Ganondorf : Non ! Kairi ! Il va le dire ! Arrête le !_

_Kairi l'ignore._

–**Et...**

_Ganondorf : Nooooooooon ! « court vers la scène mais ça ne sert à rien par ce qu'il ne peut pas y aller quand même »_

–**Je l'ai tué.**

**(Link, Zelda, Navie et Nestor) : ...**

_Ganondorf: ..._

_Kairi : ..._

**Et là...**

–**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! De Link, Zelda et avec un petit rire du majordome qui essaye de toutes ses forces de résister d'éclater de rire comme les autres.**

_Kairi : HA HA HA HA HA HA ! J'adore ce job !_

_Ganondorf : Je veux mourir..._

**Kirby se rapproche du chariot plein de foin.**

–**Delphiniumus ?**

–**Oui maître ? Répondit-il en sortant sa tête du foin.**

–**C'est normal que tout le monde rigole ? Ils devraient trembler de peur normalement non ?**

–**Ce sont sûrement des rires jaunes...**

–**Comment on peut rire jaune ?**

–**Ca veut dire qu'ils rient mais qu'il ne trouvent pas ça drôle... Ils ont peur de votre puissance ne vous inquiétez pas.**

–**Ah merci ! Mais maintenant tu appeleras le rire jaune, le rire rose, compris ?**

–**Bien maître...**

–**Cache toi vite !**

**Il s'enfouit dans le foin. Pendant ce temps là, Link était sur de point de mourir de rire. Zelda s'arrêta de rire au bout de 10 min, et Link... au bout de 30 min...**

_Ganondorf : Je te hais du plus profond de mon coeur..._

_Kairi : Mais non pourquoi tu dit ça ?_

_Link en pointant du doigt Ganondorf : POUHA HA HA HA HA !!! T'es qu'une pauvre merde !!! POUHA HA HA HA HA !!! Tu t'es fait tuer par ce truc !!! HA HA HA HA HA !!!_

_Ganondorf : C'est à cause d'elle..._

_Link : Je savais que t'étais faible mais pas au point de mourir par ça !!!_

_Kairi avec un petit rire : Oh ! Zut je sais pas comment il a fait pour venir ici !_

_Ganondorf : Je vais me suicider..._

_Kairi : T'es déjà mort..._

_Link : POUHA HA HA HA HA !!!_

_Ganondorf : ..._

_Kairi : Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon ! « vire Link »_

**Après un bon moment de rigolade, notre héros arrive enfin à ce calmer :**

–**Et pour savoir, comment tu t'y es pris pour le tuer ?**

–**Je l'ai avalé**

**(Link, Zelda, Navie et Nestor) : ...**

**Et ils rirent encore de plus belle...**

_Ganondorf : Kairi !!!_

_Kairi : Ok ! C'est bon ! J'arrête !_

–**Bon ! Reprit Link. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Me tuer ?**

–**Non ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je me suis montré à toi, je t'ai montré ma puissance...**

–**Ha ha ha !!!**

–

–_Kairi : J'arrête vraiment cette fois ! C'était juste un ptit dernier pour la route._

–

–**...Maintenant je dois te dire mes idéaux...**

–**Vas-y je t'écoute.**

–**Je veux que le monde soit rose ! Avoir des arbres roses ! De l'herbe rose ! Des gens roses ! Des habits roses ! De l'eau rose ! Bref que tout soit rose ! Et que le monde devienne une boule de chewing-gum à la fraise ! Voilà mon rêve ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à m'arrêter Link !**

**Link, comme réponse à cela, rigola une fois de plus il faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque, ce surplus de rire devenait trop pour lui. Il arriva enfin à se calmer au bout de 15 min.**

–**J'EN AI MARRE ! VOUS NE ME PRENEZ PAS AU SERIEUX !**

–**En même temps t'as remarqué le...**

–**Il est trop mignon ! C'était Zelda qui se précipitait sur Kirby pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras et frotter sa joue contre la sienne. Elle se releva en le gardant dans ses bras, Kirby n'avait pas la possibilité de bouger, à part ses pieds, mais il ne faisait que courir dans le vide. Link prit un air désespéré.**

–**On peut le garder Link ? s'il te plaît ! Il est trop mignon !**

–** Zelda... Depuis le temps qu'il est là tu n'avais toujours pas remarqué à quoi il ressemblait ?**

–**Oui mais j'avais pas vu qu'il était rose ! J'adore ! Allez s'il te plaît ! Je le mettrai dans l'évier, je m'en occuperai bien !**

–**Lâchez moi ! Je veux pas vivre dans un évier !**

–**Mais comment tu peux faire pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! On ne voit que ça ! T'es vraiment qu'une gourde ! Et pourquoi dans un évier ?**

–**Non, je suis une princesse pas une gourde, et je ne vois pas le rapport entre moi et un truc ou tu mets de l'eau dedans ! Et j'aime les éviers !**

–**Pense à Epona ! Se précipite de dire Navie à Link pour qu'il ne lui dise pas ce qu'il a sur le coeur. **

**Il se massacra la main avec ses dents pour ne plus penser aux méchancetés qu'il pourrait dire à Zelda, toute en pensant « du foin pour Epona, pense au foin d'Epona!!! ». Le majordome parla à la place de l'elfe vert pour ne pas envenimer les choses :**

–**Princesse, si je puis me permettre, si l'on vous voit avec le nouvel ennemi d'Hyrule, le peuple pourrait mal prendre le fait que vous soyez amie avec lui, ainsi, votre côte de popularité va chuter.**

–**Oh non ! Je veux que tout le monde m'aime !**

**Link serra ses dents de plus en plus fort.**

–**Alors il serait préférable que vous le laissiez partir.**

–**Il a raison, laisse partir la merde rose.**

–**Bon, D'accord... Elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue avant de le laisser tomber.**

**Il se releva aussitôt. Et regarde Link.**

–**Je ne suis pas une merde rose !**

–**Si je trouve que ce petit nom te vas très bien, à partir de maintenant je t'appelerais merde rose.**

–**Grr ! Je te déteste sale elfe !**

–**Peut-être mais t'es quand même une merde rose !**

–**Grrr ! Maintenant, je vais partir ! Mais je vais te laisser malgré tout un petit cadeau !**

**Il commença à se diriger vers le chariot remplit de foin mais ne remarqua pas une petite pierre. Il posa son pied dessus et se mit à perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba sur la patte avant d'Epona. Il se releva pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le regard que Link lui jetta. Epona recula.**

–**Je te présente un de mes nombreux servirouraaa...**

**En effet Kirby vient de se prendre une flèche explosive de Link et mour... Link !!!**

_Link : Quoi !_

_Kairi : T'es fou ou quoi qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?_

_Link : Il a blessé Epona, elle souffre !_

_Kairi : Il l'as à peine touché ! Tu ne peux pas déjà te débarasser de lui !_

_Link : Pourquoi ?_

_Kairi : Par ce que s'il meurt il n'y a plus d'histoire ! Et je refuse de finir comme ça !_

_Link : Comment veux-tu que je le tue ? Il est bien trop faible !_

_Kairi : Bon ben tiens ! Prend ça !_

_Link : Un plateau en plastique et un couteau de cuisine ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?_

_Kairi : Comme ça, ça sera plus difficile de le battre !_

_Link : Je refuse de me battre avec ça !_

_Kairi : Tu as bien battu Ganondorf avec une canne à pêche..._

_Ganondorf : Et je vous emmerde !_

_Link : ... HA HA HA HA !!! « en le pointant du doigt. »_

_Ganondorf : Dégage !!!_

_Kairi : Bon je ressucite Kirby et on fait comme si de rien n'était._

–**Je te présente un de mes nombreux serviteur ! Delphinininoumus**

**La fleur sortit de sa cachette l'air désespérée.**

–**C'est Delphinium...**

–**Je vous laissse en tête à tête ! Ha ha ha ! Adieu Link !**

–**Il lança une boule par terre qui laissa échapper un nuage de fumée rose. La fumée dissipée, l'on pouvait apercevoir la petite boule rose courir vers la plaine.**

–**Quel débile...**

–**C'est un combat entre toi et moi à présent, elfe !**

–**Bon, j'ai pas le choix je pense...**

**Il prit Exalibur ainsi que son bouclier et se mit en posture defensive.**

_Kairi : Au fait, avant que le combat ne commence !_

_Ganondorf : Juste quand ça devenait intéressant..._

_Kairi : Peut-être, mais je voudrais éclaircir un point avec nos lecteurs._

_Ganondorf : Bon... Alors amuse toi..._

_Kairi : Avant j'ai parlé de Link qui a battu Ganondorf avec une canne à pêche. Sachez qu'il est vraiment possible de tuer très facilement Ganondorf avec cette... Arme... Dans Twilight Princess. J'ai eu plusieurs témoignages comme quoi, quand l'on se bat contre notre méchant préféré, si on lui lance une canne à pêche, il la regarde comme un imbécile..._

_Ganondorf : Hey !_

_Kairi : Mais je n'ai jamais osé tenter cette expérience car j'ai quand même un minimum de respect pour lui et le battre de cette manière est... pas sympa pour lui..._

_Ganondorf : Tu... As dit quelque chose de gentil sur moi ? Tu m'aimes bien finalement ?_

_Kairi : Un peu quand même t'es quand même sympa, sinon je resterais pas avec toi..._

_Ganondorf : C'est... Gentil... Et c'est pas ma faute si j'ai une passion pour la pêche..._

_Kairi : Depuis quand tu aime la pêche ?_

_Ganondorf : Depuis que mon psy m'a conseillé d'en faire pour oublier la drogue..._

_Kairi : Tu vois un psy toi ?_

_Ganondorf : Je suis peut-être méchant mais je peux quand même aller voir des psy !_

_Kairi : Ca ne t'as pas servi à grand chose, tu as toujours un champ de canabis dans ton château et tu t'es drogué y a 2 chapitres._

_Ganondorf : Je sais, j'ai remarqué que se droguer en pêchant c'était encore mieux ! J'adore ce psy ! Grâce à lui j'ai remarqué que faire une activité tout en étant drogué ça donne un intérêt à être drogué ! Et depuis ce jour je suis devenu fou de la pêche et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ces magnifiques canne à pêches, ces poissons se débattre au bout de mon fil en me suppliant de les laisser vivre... En plus avec la drogue ils prennent des formes et des couleurs bizarre et..._

_Kairi : Oui oui c'est bon ça ira comme ça. Bon maintenant, passons au combat Delphinium et Link !_

_Ganondorf : Canne à pêche.._.

–**Zelda ! Dépêche toi de prendre Epona avec toi et de la mettre en lieu sûr !**

–**Je veux cette fleur ! Link on peux la garder ?**

–**Va sauver Epona au lieu de raconter des conneries !**

–**Mais...**

–**Epona avant tout ! Dépêche toi !**

–**Pff !**

**Elle se dirige vers la jument**

–**Qu'est ce que tu as de plus que moi ?**

**Epona attrape ses cheveux avec sa bouche et l'entraîne vers l'écurie.**

–**Aïe ! Tu me fait mal !**

**Le majordome entre au château. Il ne reste plus que les 2 enemis ainsi que Navie pour surperviser la bataille.**

–**Vas-y Link, tu peux l'avoir ! Fais très attention surtout, on ne sait pas de quoi est capable cette créature !**

–**Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! C'est qu'une fleur après tout !**

–**Je ne suis peut-être qu'une fleur mais je sais très bien me battre !**

**Elle lança une déferlante de graines sur Link, qui se protègea avec son bouclier. Les deux premières graines transpercèrent le bouclier mais, par chance, ne touchèrent pas Link. En voyant cela, par réflexe, il fit une roulade sur le côté et évita ainsi les autres graines.**

–**Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! C'est quoi ces graines !?**

–**Oh oui ! Désolé, j'ai oublié de préciser que mes graines transpercent n'importe quel métal, y compris ton bouclier. Ha ha ha !**

–**Merci de la précision c'est trop gentil... Il jetta son bouclier à terre.**

–**Link fais attention ! Une autre vague arrive !**

**Il esquiva 2 autres vagues de graines en essayant de trouver un moyen de l'attaquer. Tout d'un coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit:**

**« Mais bien sûr ! Il laisse un interval de 1sec entre chaque vague. Dès qu'il finit son attaque je pourrais lui lancer une flèche et le tuer en un coup ! Je suis un génie ! »**

**Il sortit son arc.**

–**Super idée Link ! Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre la fin ce cette vague pour lui tirer une flèche !**

–**Merci pour l'info, je peux aussi lancer autant de graines que je veux sans m'arrêter ! Les temps d'arrêts c'était juste pour m'échauffer.**

–**Elle continue à lancer ses graines.**

–**Oh oh...**

–**Navie ! Bordel ! T'es vraiment un boulet !**

–**Désolé ! Je voulais pas !**

–**Maintenant j'ai plus d'idée et ça va vraiment être fatiguant au bout d'un moment !**

_Kairi : Ganon qu'est ce que tu fais ? Avec tout cet équipement de pêche et... cette veste et ce chapeau de pêche horrible ?_

_Ganondorf : Je vais aller prendre des vacances, tu vois cette histoire avec Kirby et Link qui va se fouttre de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, c'est très dur à assumer. Il faut que je prenne le temps de réflêchir à tout ça._

_Kairi : Link va peut-être mourir et tu t'en fous ?_

_Ganondorf : Tu ne va pas le tuer pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est le héros de l'histoire et que le héros ne meurt jamais en plein milieu de l'histoire, sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens, donc je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas mourir._

_Kairi : Mais il va peut-être souffrir ! Tu vas me laisser toute seule ?_

_Ganondorf : Pourquoi? Je vais te manquer ?_

_Kairi : Non mais bon... Y aura plus de commentaires débiles... Ouais t'as raison vas-y, prend des vacances, je pourrais enfin faire un chapitre convenable._

_Ganondorf : Ok ! Je reviendrais dans 1 ou 2 chapitre. A plus !_

_Kairi : Amuse toi bien et ne tue pas trop de poissons et ne te drogue pas trop... Mais pourquoi je lui dit ça, on dirait que je suis sa mère... Bon passons._

**Link essaya de se mettre derrière son adversaire pour l'attaquer mais sans succès. Il tenta plusieurs autres techniques mais aucune ne fonctionnait. L'ennemi était trop rapide pour lui et la fatigue commençait à arriver.**

–**Link ! Ne meurs pas !**

–**Tait toi Navie ! Tu vois pas que j'essaye de trouver une solution !**

–**Mais tu commence à fatiguer ! J'ai peur !**

–**Ferme là !**

–**Non Link !**

–** En se levant vers Navie il ne réussit pas à esquiver quelques graines qui lui transpercèrent le bras. Il lacha Excalibur et continua à courir en tenant son bras recouvert de sang.**

–**Bordel ! Je ne vais quand même pas me faire battre par une stupide fleur ! **

**Pendant que Navie pleurait en pensant que Link allait mourir, celui ci eut une soudaine idée brillante. Il se mit à siffler avec ses doigts. N'ayant plus de force, il se prit une rafalle de graines sur sa jambe et s'éffondra. Tout d'un coup Delphinium entendit des bruits de sabot, se retourna mais se fit piétiner par Epona, arrêtant ses jets de graines.**

–**Noooon ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ce boulot !?**

**Epona la mange avec plaisir.**

**Navie se précipite sur Link**

–**Link Link Link ! T'es vivant ?**

–**Bien sûr saleté !**

–**Tu as réussi, l'ennemi est mort !**

–**L'elfe rampa jusqu'à son sac qu'il avait laissé près du chariot. Il en sortit une potion et la but. Il fut complètement guéri.**

–**Link ! Mon amour ! Tu es le meilleur ! C'est mon mari ! Cria Zelda qui se precipita vers lui. Link fit de même mais au lieu de se réfugier dans les bras de la princesse il continua sa course et fit un gros calin à Epona.**

–**Oh ma chérie, t'es la meilleure, tu m'as sauvé de cette méchante fleur ! C'est qui la meilleure ? Hein, c'est qui la meilleure ? C'est Epona ! Oui ! Je t'aime ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

**Il lui fit plein de calins et de bisous. Zelda resta au côté de Navie.**

–**Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Ce n'est qu'un animal ! Moi je suis la princesse d'Hyrule ! Et une elfe magnifique ! Alors pourquoi il préfère cette jument ?**

–**Je... Ne sais pas princesse...**

–**Je lui demanderais ce soir ! Après avoir montré à tout le monde à quel point mon mari est fort et courageux !**

**Zelda part dans le château. Navie alla voir Link qui était toujours en train de faire des papouilles à Epona.**

–**Link... Qu'est ce que tu compte faire pour notre nouvel ennemi ?**

–**Rien du tout, t'as vu le boulet que c'est, je ne vais pas commencer à partir à l'aventure pour que le monde ne soit pas une boule de chewing-gum.**

–**Mais...**

–**Laisse tomber on s'en fout ! Tu permets, je vais aller donner un bon bain à Epona et après on va courir sur la plaine pendant des heures et je vais aller lui prendre plein de carottes avec l'argent de Zelda ! Viens ma chérie !**

**Il partit vers l'écurie.**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, j'espère que personne n'est déçut pour la non confrontation entre Link et Kirby :'( Le meileur pour la fin comme on dit :)**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
